Almost Perfect
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Spin Off of BourneBetter67's "Maple Leaf Mistake" Alex Shelley has the opportunity to finally be happy but the choices he makes will force him to deal with consequences he didn't even know existed.
1. Hello Kitty

**_Okay!! So, New Story Time :) _**

**_ This is a spin off of BourneBetter67's "Maple Leaf Mistake" It's a great story that you should TOTALLY read, but is not ENTIRELY necessary _**_**to read beforehand to enjoy this story, just a suggestion. I decided that I felt bad enough for Alex in her story to create this, so PLEASE enjoy and let me know what you think!!**_

* * *

Chris, Ajay, Petey, and Bailey were lounging around the house watching TV. while Riley and Joey played on the floor. Alex knocked and let himself in.

"Hey Shell." Bailey called as he appeared in the living room.

He nodded quickly as he dropped into the leather love seat.

Bailey narrowed her eyes at her best friend, "What's the matter with you?"

Alex looked up from watching his daughter color to meet everybody's inquisitive stares.

"Nothing." He breathed, a ghost of a smile flashing on his face.

"Liar." Ajay accused.

Alex shrugged innocently trying to avoid their imminent line of questioning.

Petey shook his head chuckling slightly, "You should know by now that we can read you like a book."

Alex gave in reluctantly, already knowing what they would say, "I've got a date tonight."

"With who?" Chris asked instantly.

"This girl I met at the coffee shop." Alex answered.

"Since when did you drink coffee? You're hyper enough as it is." Petey asked.

"Since he found out whoever this girl is drinks it." Bailey informed.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I wasn't paying attention and bumped into her and she dropped her coffee so I bought her another one and we started talking."

Chris laughed, "Was she all gaga about meeting one half of the sexiest tag team in TNA?"

Bailey pretended to stick her finger down her throat making everyone snicker.

"She had no idea who I was. It was kinda cute actually."

"What? She had no clue that you're on TV every week?" Petey asked in shock.

Alex shook his head smiling, "She doesn't watch wrestling."

The room was completely silent except for the kids scribbling on paper.

"Why was _that_ kinda cute?" Ajay asked skeptically.

"It was just a change of pace to not be recognized and get molested immediately. It was nice to know that she likes me enough to go out with me for something other than being semi-famous." Alex explained.

Bailey crossed her arms and leaned back into the sofa indignantly, "I'm gonna go ahead and say I told you so."

Alex heaved a sigh, "Whatever, it's not gonna be like last time, okay?"

Bailey snorted in disagreement.

He glared at her for a moment before looking at Petey, "I don't know how you put up with her."

"Yeah you do." Petey grinned.

"Daddy look at my picture!" Riley said shoving the drawing in his face.

He recognized the four stick figures that she always drew, "It's great honey."

"Come on and let's get dinner started and leave your daddy in denial." Bailey said standing up.

Riley looked confused, "Daddy, what's denial?"

He glared up at Bailey once more, "It's a river munchkin."

"Oh." She smiled skipping into the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date Shelley, I've got my eyes on you." Bailey sing-songed as she followed Riley.

Alex leaned his head back staring at the ceiling.

"Come on; are you that surprised at her reaction?" Petey laughed.

Alex groaned, "I'm a grown ass man! I'm allowed to go out on a date if I want to!"

He made sure to state his declaration loud enough for it to carry into the kitchen.

A few moments later Riley came bouncing back into the den, "Mommy told me to give you this."

He saw that she was carrying a large wooden spoon that was covered in thick spaghetti sauce.

"Hand it to me before you spill it sweetheart." Alex said holding his hand out.

Riley flung the spoon in his face sending the sauce splattering all over him. Riley and Joey burst into laughter. Petey, Chris and Ajay were trying to stifle their laughter unsuccessfully.

Alex slowly opened his eyes, "Fudge all of you." He said pointing at the trio on the couch, "And Bailey?? You can go to…" he paused looking down at Riley who he knew would probably repeat what he said, "Hello Kitty."

"I LOVE HELLO KITTY!!" she squealed throwing her hands up and flinging more sauce on him.

Alex took a deep breath trying to bite his tongue as everyone erupted into laughter, "I know you do. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

He got up and walked to the door, covertly flipping his friends off.

* * *

_**Soo...Hope you liked the first chapter, I did for once. AND BIG HUGE NEWS!!! I got engaged on Sept. 12, so I will be planning a wedding and writing at the same time, just so you know if it takes me a hot minute to update...THANKS LOVELIES!!**_


	2. Iron Man?

_**Thanks to BournBetter67, CenaCandiceFan4Life, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing!! Ya'll are the best!!  
**_

* * *

Alex looked at his reflection analyzing every strand of hair, every pore on his face, every fiber of fabric on his shirt. He wanted to look perfect for his date that he was supposed to meet in fifteen minutes. His eyebrows knotted together as he reached up to twist an errant strand of hair back into his flawless and seemingly "effortless" signature do. He took a deep breath shaking his arms trying to dispel some of the jitters that were plaguing him. He hadn't been on a date in well over a year. He never had the time or the inclination to do so. He was focused on his daughter and his career, those were his priorities. At least they had been. Lately he'd been feeling like the odd man out around his friends. They were all paired off and blissfully happy and he was the loner, the fifth wheel. Hopefully tonight would change that. It would be his first date since the fiasco the previous year that involved him losing himself and almost his daughter. He grabbed his keys off the counter and slid into the butter leather seat of his Lexus. He pulled up to the restaurant and handed the valet his keys. He sauntered into the noisy foyer.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?" a young girl asked.

"Uh…I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, and I forgot her name…shit." He muttered.

The girl smiled at his conundrum. All of that pot he smoked back in the day was kicking his ass right now.

"Okay, she's short, like five two or so and she's really cute. Umm…she's got blonde hair, tan skin and these amazing eyes." He described, "Have you seen anyone like that arrive yet?"

The girl smiled even wider, "She's right behind you."

Alex spun around to face the girl from the coffee shop.

She was grinning mischievously, "Hmm…short, blonde, tan, beautiful eyes, sounds like me."

Alex was speechless for a moment as he looked her up and down. He hadn't wanted to start their date off like this. She wore a strapless black dress that hugged her curves and leopard print stilettos.

"My name is Aiden by the way. Don't forget again or it'll be strike three for you." She smiled.

Alex cleared his throat, "No I definitely won't."

"Our reservation is under Carlton." Aiden said as the girl scanned the list of names.

"Right this way."

Alex pushed her seat in for her then sat across from her with a nervous smile on his face.

"This place is really nice; I heard it's hard to get reservations here." He commented looking around.

She was perusing the menu, "Not if you know the right people."

She placed the menu on the table after ordering them a bottle of wine, "I have a confession to make. After we literally bumped into each other I thought you were just some cute clumsy guy, but my friend made me Google your name before I came here, you know, to make sure you weren't a psycho murderer or something." She paused grimacing a little, "I didn't know that you were a wrestler, I didn't recognize you at all."

Alex dropped his eyes; he figured she was out of his league. There was an air of sophistication about her that intimidated him immensely.

"Is that a deal breaker?" he questioned looking up.

"We haven't made any deals, so no, and I _did_ show up for our date. I do have to admit I am very curious about you." She stated.

"Like science project curious or Barbara Walters curious?" Alex asked.

Aiden giggled, "Both. I've never met a wrestler before. I don't know anything about what you do or how it works; I've never seen a match before."

He sat his glass down after taking a long drink to calm his nerves, "Where does the science project part come in at?"

She blushed furiously, "I want to see you pick stuff up and throw them and hit people over the head with a table or something."

Alex laughed, "We use chairs mainly. That would suck big time getting nailed with a table."

She laughed again, "I told you I didn't know anything about what you do."

"Let's talk about what you do then." He suggested.

She wrinkled her nose anticipating his reaction, "I'm a fashion consultant."

"Consult me then. How did I do coordinating tonight?" he asked never skipping a beat.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Hit me with a table, go." He joked.

She pouted a little but smiled nevertheless, "Well you can pretty much pull off any look with your body, and yes I noticed, but the only critique I would have on your outfit tonight is that your belt doesn't match your shoes."

He smirked, wanting to test her, "What color are they?"

"Your belt is brown and your very-stylish-for-being-a-wrestler-boots are black." She answered.

He put his hands up in defeat, "You got me."

"It _is_ what I do." She teased.

He laughed at little just looking at her.

"What? Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" she asked quickly.

"No, it's just that I've never met someone that has no clue about wrestling. It's like you're from a different planet." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Detroit is like a different planet too you know."

He stopped laughing and zeroed in on her, "Don't hate on the Motor City, you got to be from there to understand."

She wiggled her fingers at him, "Ooooohhh…"

He nodded slowly a cocky expression on his face, "Ok, where are you from then missy?'

She shook her head coyly.

"Oh no, you better tell me. You'll be sorry if you don't." he said.

She shook her head again laughing slightly.

He shrugged and finished his glass of wine.

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and threw it on the table, "Guess I'll have to stand up and belt out a Beyonce song for you then in front of all of these people. Oh and just for the record, I can be completely tone deaf when I want to be _and_ I dance like a white boy, so prepare yourself."

He stood and began rocking back and forth snapping his fingers, "All the single ladies…"

"Savannah!! I'm from Savannah." She whispered furiously.

He plopped back down in his seat smiling wickedly, "Southern belle huh?"

"Hardly." She said unable to keep herself from laughing, "I can't believe you just did that."

He shrugged and tilted his head to the side, "I wrestle sweaty guys in spandex on TV. I have no shame. Besides, I'm with the hottest girl in the room; I could have gone through the entire song without anybody saying anything. They'd be too busy trying to figure out why the hell I'm with you."

She stared at him for a moment with a smile on her face, "You're a crazy wrestler."

He reached around the small table to grab the arm of her chair and pulled her next to him. "You're a silly fashionista." He whispered their mouths only inches apart.

He stared into her amber colored eyes a moment before pressing their lips together. Her small hand squeezed his forearm when he slanted his mouth to deepen the kiss. He brought his hand up to gently cup her face. Someone cleared their throat behind them.

They pulled away from each other and looked up at the waitress, "Who had the steak?"

Alex grinned sheepishly, looking back at Aiden, "That would be me."

She laughed taking her napkin and wiping his lips clean of her lipstick. The waitress sat their food down and left the table. Aiden looked over shoulder quickly to make sure she was gone.

"I'm going to need another one of those after dinner." She requested taking a bite of her salad.

"I think I can arrange something." Alex grinned, "You sure you want to kiss a wrestler again?"

She elbowed him playfully, "I was unaware that wrestlers were such good kissers."

"We're not, it's just me that kisses that good." He teased.

"Lucky me." She said.

They finished their meal and went back to wait for their cars.

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, "I had a really good time tonight."

She looked up at him through her lashes, "I guess it's true that opposites do attract."

"Yeah, who would have thought a scruffy wrestler from Detroit would land a date with beautiful, high fashion you?" he agreed.

"What will they think when they see us together again?" she asked.

He ran his hands up her arms to her shoulders to frame her face, "Maybe we can make this a best two out of three dates."

"Or…we could have a…hold on, what's it called…an Iron Man!" she suggested.

He laughed, "I still have a lot to teach you young grasshopper."

They made out like teenagers until the valets pulled up with their cars.

"Alex?" Aiden called as they both were about to get into their cars, "You know that whole cliché about waiting three days to call the girl after the date thing? Don't do that okay, call me tomorrow."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, I was totally going to call you tonight to make sure you got home okay."

She nodded, "Even better."

* * *

_**yay! he made it through the date! wonder what Bailey is going to say?? stay tuned and let me know what you think :)**_


	3. Gossip Girls

_**Thank ya'll for keeping up with me and this story!! I'm loving it so far and i hope you are too!!**_

* * *

The next morning Alex was awakened by Riley jumping on the bed and pouncing on his back.

"You're a sleepy head daddy!" she laughed, bouncing on his spine.

Alex groaned sleepily into his pillow, "Daddy's gonna be a paraplegic if you keep jumping on me like that."

Riley giggled obliviously and jumped to the other side of his king sized bed. Alex wearily lifted his head to glance at the alarm clock. It was twelve thirty; how in the hell had Riley gotten here? She hadn't spent the night last night. He rolled onto his back and rubbed his face with both hands. He was smacked in the face by a pillow that Riley had swung at him.

"You're killing me Riley-bear." He muttered.

"She'll stop if you get up." Bailey said.

Alex sat up to see her leaning in the door frame with a sour expression on her face. His body tensed as he sensed her mood immediately.

"I turned on some cartoons downstairs Riley." She said.

The little girl leaned over to kiss Alex's cheek before racing downstairs past her mother.

"How did you get in?" Alex asked quietly.

Bailey took a deep breath, "Since you wouldn't answer your phone, that I called a thousand times by the way, I used my key. Riley's been waiting for you to come and take her to the arcade and to ride the go-karts all morning. When she started to cry I told her we'd come over here."

Alex closed his eyes, "Fuck, Bay, I forgot."

Bailey was so furious she couldn't move. She thought that if she did she would beat him senseless. He was not going to repeat all of the mistakes he made last year, she wouldn't let him.

"Where have I heard that one before Alex?" she hissed, "I'm just glad the little slut was gone before we got here. I can't do this again Alex, I won't. I'm not going to put Riley through that again."

Alex shook his head, "It's not even like that. She never came home with me, we just stayed on the phone until early this morning and I overslept. Let me take a quick shower and I'll take her, okay?"

He threw the covers off of him and stood up to stretch. Bailey watched his muscles ripple as he raised his arms over his head. She had forgotten how cute he was when he just woke up. All warm and sexy in nothing but boxers, his hair in a cute dishevelment. Tears stung her eyes, surprisingly. She wasn't entirely sure if it was out of anger or reminiscence. He spotted them and went to her pulling her into his arms. He soothingly rubbed her back like he always did when she was upset.

"Bailey, I swear I won't put you or our daughter through that again okay? I overslept and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He assured, pulling away to look into her eyes.

She sniffed quietly and nodded.

"I know you still doubt me, but both of you mean too much to me to screw up again." He whispered, "Do you believe me?"

She hesitated before nodding. How could she say no when he looked into her eyes that way? The majority of her did believe him, but it was that small nagging part that was the loudest in her head.

He kissed her quickly before breaking into a smile, "You're such a drama queen. You came busting in here thinking there was gonna be some girl in bed with me. I can see it now, 'Riley, go wait in the car, Mommy's got to shank a hoe!"

She slapped his chest smiling, "Whatever! You're such an asshole."

He stepped around her to go to the bathroom spanking her ass soundly.

**

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

**

Alex and Riley had spent the whole day together at the arcade. She was dead asleep when he brought her back to Bailey and Petey's house.

"I thought that would happen." Bailey laughed as he walked in the door with Riley asleep on his shoulder.

"I'll take her to her room. Grab a beer, the boys are playing video games in there." Bailey informed going upstairs.

Alex grabbed a drink and went into the den. As soon as Chris and Petey saw him they paused the game and focused on him.

"Tell us how it was!" Chris urged.

"Yeah, it had to be good if Bailey had to come over and wake your ass up." Petey said.

"It was fun, we went to dinner and had a really good time."

They tried to look occupied quickly as both Ajay and Bailey came downstairs from putting the kids to sleep.

Ajay rolled her eyes, "We're going in the kitchen so you can finish your 'gossip girls' meeting."

Petey and Alex both flipped her off. Chris knew better and stayed still.

"Alright, tell us what she's like, what does she look like and shit." Chris continued.

"You _are_ a gossip girl." Alex joked, "She's really cute, short blonde."

"Like a little Polly Pocket?" Chris asked.

Both guys gave him a "what the fuck" look.

"I'm just trying to get a picture in my head." Chris defended.

"No, she's not like that, she's…I don't know exotic I guess." Alex tried to explain, raising his beer to his lips.

"So she's a freak? She's got a big nose? Squinty eyes? Long giraffe neck? What?" Chris asked hammering off questions.

"Shut up Sabin!" Petey ordered giving him a Charley horse.

Chris muttered an explicative under his breath at him.

"She's unique in a good way, does that help? She's a fashion consultant, people, stores, or magazines call her up to coordinate outfits for certain things." Alex offered.

"She's gotta be hot to do that right?' Chris said dodging another blow from Petey.

"She was funny and surprisingly easy to talk to, and she said I was a good kisser too." Alex bragged.

Petey shook his head, "Bailey said the same thing about you back in the day."

"When are you going to see her again?" Chris wondered.

Alex looked at his watch, "In a few hours, we're going to the movies."

"Nice, when do we get to meet her?" Petey questioned.

Alex shrugged, "Chill out, this is only the second date. You'll meet her eventually. I better run. I want to pick up some flowers to surprise her."

Petey and Chris smirked knowingly.

**

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN

* * *

**

"Are you okay Bay?" Ajay asked.

They were making nachos for the movie they were about to watch and she was being unusually quiet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"That was convincing." Ajay said sarcastically.

Little did the guys know, but they had heard their whole conversation.

"You've been weird since this morning." Ajay noted.

Bailey shrugged dejectedly, "It freaked me out when I couldn't get in touch with him this morning. And to see Riley's face light up when I called him and fall when he didn't answer to the point she was crying; it was like déjà vu."

Ajay nodded spreading chips into two large bowls, "He promised it wouldn't be like that again. All you can do is trust him."

She sighed knowing that her friend was right but something else was bugging her too, "It's kind of weird to hear him talking about some girl we don't even know. Isn't that weird to you?

"Our little boy is becoming a man. Going out with girls we don't approve of beforehand, what are we going to do with him?" Ajay joked.

"I feel like he's changing already Ajay. I mean, Alex Shelley just left hanging out with his friends early to go and buy flowers to surprise some girl he's known for exactly two days, AND he left without telling me goodbye. He never does that." Bailey pointed out.

"He's just excited. You've seen how he's been these past couple of months. He's lonely, whether or not he wants to admit it, but how bad would it suck to have to be around us without somebody special of his own? You know it's hard on him being around you and Petey, not that it's your fault, I'm just saying. Let him have some fun, he deserves it." Ajay said.

Bailey nodded. Her heart was heavy with worry over her best friend. She didn't want him to change, she wanted him to be the Alex that she had always known and loved, but she would follow Ajay's advice and let him do his own thing even if she didn't agree. It didn't help the fact that he'd never bought her flowers to surprise her.

* * *

_**You know what to do!! Hit me up and tell me what you think lovelies!! :)**_


	4. Dinner: Part Un

_**I think you're going to like this chapter!! Thanks again to my favorite reviewers!! xoxoxo**_

* * *

The next three weeks Alex had been on his best behavior. Bailey had had nothing to complain about. He'd even been early on several occasions to spend time with Riley. His relationship with Aiden was blossoming as well. She'd been out of town on several consultations for the last two weeks and he missed her fiercely. He found himself scrambling for his phone every time it rang hoping it was her. He was sitting on the couch at Chris and Ajay's house only half paying attention to the TV and conversation going on around him. Bailey noticed his distraction and decided to tease him a bit while Petey was mixing her a drink.

"Alex… are you in there?" Bailey cooed seductively.

He looked up at her standing in front of him.

"What's the matter honey?" she asked straddling him and making sure her ample cleavage was fully visible in her low cut tank. Alex licked his lips slowly shifting his hips beneath her.

She smiled as she bent forward to whisper in his ear, "Feel better now?"

The very instant her tongue touched his ear lobe he felt his phone vibrate. Before she even knew what was happening, Alex had lifted her up and placed her down on the now empty seat.

He brought his phone to his ear as he walked to the sliding door of the patio, "Hey babe. I miss you too…"

Bailey looked at the closed door in shock, "I thought he had dumped her."

Ajay was wearing the same shocked expression on her face, "So did I. He hasn't said anything about her and he hasn't left early like he had been doing either."

"She's been out of town the last two weeks." Chris muttered still focused on the TV.

Bailey grabbed the remote and turned it off, "Why didn't you tell me that before I made an ass out of myself?"

Chris looked at her sarcastically, "Next time you decide to sexually molest him I guess I'll let you in on his dating status. I didn't know that was my new job title."

"What the hell?" Bailey stated.

Petey sat beside her and handed her drink to her, "What did I miss?"

"Did you know that Alex was still dating what's-her-tits?" Bailey questioned.

"Yeah." He chuckled.

"You didn't think I should know that?" she asked trying to understand what he thought was so funny.

"I didn't know it mattered to you." He answered.

He could see that he had said the wrong thing immediately. It was like a dark cloud had come over her features.

"If he is bringing our daughter around some strange girl then yes it absolutely matters to me." She said, her voice escalating.

Petey didn't' have time to respond before Alex returned. Bailey saw the difference that phone call had made to him. It was like he was glowing. He didn't even try to hide the smile on his face. He was completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

"That was Aiden. She's going to be back in town tomorrow and wanted to go to dinner." He grinned.

It was like all he could see was her face; he even looked like he was in "Alex and Aiden Land" when he spoke, Bailey noticed.

"That's nice." Ajay commented breaking the silence.

"She wants to meet all of you." He said looking around the room.

"Sure that sounds good right?" Petey asked.

He and Chris had been _dying_ to meet her. Ajay and Chris nodded and Bailey shrugged.

"Please be nice Bay, for me? I really like her and you know how much your opinion means to me." He begged.

"Fine." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"Thank you! You're going to love her!" Alex smiled grabbing her in a hug.

"Stop it you weirdo." She laughed.

He pulled her down to the floor still smothering her in his arms.

"ALEX!" Bailey screamed when he poked her ribs.

"Hadn't heard you do that in awhile." He laughed kissing her cheek.

"Watch it Shelley!!" Petey warned.

**

* * *

THE NEXT NIGHT

* * *

**

"Is she always so punctual?" Bailey sarcastically wondered.

Petey squeezed her thigh beneath the table to remind her to behave.

"She's on her way. Some of her luggage got lost." Alex assured, his eyes never leaving the entrance.

Another ten minutes passed when Alex straightened in his seat, "She's here."

He got up and went to the door. The others strained to see the new girl. Unfortunately there was a whole group of twenty-somethings at the door. Bailey was quickly sizing each one up and found only one that she deemed a possible threat. Scrawny blonde with the skin tight pale pink satin dress on. She looked like an anorexic cupcake. One could imagine Bailey's shock as Alex picked the girl up and kissed her passionately. She felt her eyes begin to burn from not blinking. She swallowed slowly and forced herself to blink. She watched as Alex put her down and stepped away from her to compliment her outfit, no doubt. The little "cupcake" circled her twig arms around Alex's waist and pressed herself into his embrace. His arms came up to lovingly caress her back as he bent to kiss the top of her head. Bailey suddenly felt the urge to projectile vomit everywhere as she realized that "cupcake" was crying.

"Aww…they're cute together." Ajay announced.

"What is she crying for?" Bailey asked.

"They haven't seen each other in two weeks Bay." Petey responded.

He could tell already that she was going into defense mode. Bailey's stomach twisted again as Alex wiped her tears away as she fanned herself like some miniature pageant queen. Alex took her hand and led her to their table. Bailey took a deep breath just before they approached and plastered on a fake smile.

Alex was looking down at his new toy with pride, "Guys, this is Aiden Carlton."

She smiled brightly and leaned into Alex shyly while raising her twiggy little arm to wave, "Hi. I'm so glad that I finally get to meet ya'll."

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Chris smiled.

Ajay kicked him beneath the table.

"This is Ajay and Chris and Petey and Bailey." Alex introduced.

She smiled again as she took her seat between Chris and Alex, "Sorry I was so late, the airline totally messed up my luggage."

"They don't mind." Alex answered bumping her shoulder with his.

The entire meal Bailey said very little as she was mostly observing the little cupcake elf. She was flawless so far. She laughed at the right moments and it was such a sweet twinkling sound, like a wind chime in a soft breeze. Bailey had sincerely hoped she would bray like a donkey and was utterly disappointed when she didn't. She was also verbose, but never in the annoying over-talkative way. She listened and interjected politely when she had something to say. But the thing that was making Bailey so irritated was how attentive she was to Alex. All of the things that Bailey used to do out of years of being around him, the little pixie did like it was the only reason she woke up in the morning. When their drinks arrived she daintily plucked his lemon from the rim of his cup and dropped it into hers. Why would she remember that he hated lemons? She unrolled his silverware for him and placed his napkin over his lap. He was in the middle of a story so she ordered his food exactly the way he wanted it. She stated all of his preferences with ease, like she'd done it all her life. Bailey gritted her teeth every time Alex rewarded her with a smile, a nod, a touch, a kiss. Alex was HER best friend DAMNIT! She couldn't just waltz in all bright and shiny and new and take him away. What did they even have in common? She didn't know anything about wrestling and being from the south she probably didn't know shit about hockey either. Bailey glanced around the table noticing Ajay's annoyance. She was quietly tapping her finger on the table while glaring at the back of Chris' head. She hadn't even realized how enthralled Petey and Chris were by the well dressed witch until she caught her friend's expression.

"Excuse me for a moment; I need to wash my hands." Aiden smiled docilely.

Alex watched her float through the restaurant before turning back to the table, "So what do you think of her?"

"I think she's perfect." Chris smiled.

Ajay cleared her throat.

"For you, she's perfect for you. She's so sweet and funny." Chris corrected.

"I like her too. All we have to do is teach her about wrestling and she'll fit right in." Petey agreed.

"And hockey." Alex added.

Petey laughed in return, "If those are the only faults we can find, then I think she'll be fine."

Alex looked expectantly between Ajay and Bailey, "What about the two of you?"

"I'm thinking about dumping Chris so he can be with her." Ajay retorted.

Chris pulled her to him instantly, "Don't be like that, I was just talking to her. You know I only want you."

"Fine." Ajay huffed when Chris leaned in to nibble her neck just below her ear.

"Bailey?" Alex encouraged.

She _almost_ bit her tongue. When he turned to look at her, his eyes filled with hope, seeming to beg for her approval, it _almost_ made her swallow the words on the tip of her tongue. Instead they came flying out like word diarrhea and were far more hurtful than she intended them to be.

"I think she's more of a little pet poodle than she is anything else. Is she really like this all the time or is this some well coordinated bullshit to make us like her? Nobody is _that_ sweet or _that_ funny. I thought that she was going to chew your food for you too. She's nothing like us Alex. She's a prissy, spoiled, southerner that shares not one common interest with you or any of us. So I don't get what exactly there is to like about her." Bailey said.

Alex dropped his eyes; the pain she had inflicted was evident all over him.

"That was pretty fucked up Bay." Petey whispered.

"Whatever. If you don't want my opinion then don't ask." She retorted.

"Next time just kick me in my fucking balls." Alex muttered.

* * *

**_YIKES!! Note to self: Stay away from Bailey's friends!! Review please and tell me what you think!!_**


	5. Dinner: Part Deux

* * *

_**Thanks for all of the reviews!! Extra long chapter for my lovely readers :) xoxo**_

* * *

Aiden came back from the bathroom and noticed Alex's mood.

"You okay?" she whispered, squeezing his hand.

He half smiled "Yeah,"

She kissed his temple before turning to the rest of the table, "So anybody up for dessert?"

They shook their heads not saying a word. Bailey looked at her vibrating phone as she received a text from her mother.

"Riley's got a fever." She announced looking at Alex.

She saw him tense and go pale immediately. She forced herself not to smile. He hadn't told "cupcake" about Riley.

"Who's Riley?" Aiden asked looking at Alex.

His mouth was not functioning properly. It opened and closed on its own several times like a fish out of water.

Bailey nodded smugly, "You promised Alex. You said it wasn't going to be like the last time. You're actions are contradicting your words."

"I was going to tell her Bailey."" He growled.

"Tell me what?" Aiden asked innocently.

She was confused to say the least.

Alex turned to her his eyes filled with regret and sadness. He really was going to tell her, he'd planned to do so after dinner. He hadn't wanted it to come out like this. Alex's brow furrowed in concentration. He was trying to work out the easiest way to tell her.

"Riley is our daughter." Bailey blurted out when he took too long.

Aiden turned to her with glassy eyes.

"Yours and his?" she asked pointing at Petey.

Bailey shook her head, "Mine and Alex's. We had a one night stand three years ago that resulted in our daughter, Riley."

Aiden was trembling as she turned back to Alex, "Why didn't you tell me?"

He couldn't look her in the eyes; he was too disgusted with himself. He knew he should have told her, everything was going so well between them though.

"Yeah, why didn't you Alex? Are you ashamed of our daughter?" Bailey questioned.

His jaw flexed, but he made no other movement.

"I'm sorry. I really was going to tell you." He whispered.

She grabbed her purse and looked around the table quickly.

"I'm sorry. It was nice meeting all of you." She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she got up from the table.

"Aiden wait…" Alex said looking up at her.

Her breath hitched when she looked at him, "I just need to think, okay?"

With that she turned and walked briskly out of the restaurant. Alex pounded his fist on the table before glaring at Bailey.

"Don't you dare look at me like that; you're the one that was hiding our daughter." She shot at him.

"You just had to open you big mouth didn't you? I had planned on telling her tonight after dinner. I wasn't going to tell her something like that over the phone." Alex snapped.

"All you do is make excuses when you have a girlfriend, 'I overslept', 'I was going to tell her', blah, blah, blah." She said.

"Both of you need to calm down before you say something you regret. The two of you can discuss it after you've cooled down." Petey suggested, flagging the waiter down, "Can we get our check please?"

"Sorry the lady that just left already paid for everybody." The waiter informed.

Alex looked back at Bailey with raised eyebrows.

"That doesn't make her a good person. Who knows she might have had the same reaction when you told her after dinner." Bailey replied.

"I don't know she seemed more surprised and embarrassed than anything else." Chris offered.

Bailey ignored him, "It doesn't matter, what does is that she found out that you had a kid and she bolted. She couldn't get out of here fast enough."

Alex scoffed disgustedly, "Guess I can't call her and apologize now either, she left her cell phone."

"I'm sure she has one in every color." Bailey joked as they got up to leave.

* * *

A couple of days passed and still no word from Aiden. Alex had called every number in her phonebook trying to find her, but she was no where to be found.

"Put your coat on sweetheart its cold outside." Petey said to Riley.

Alex was moping in a chair at the arena waiting to be called for his segment.

"I'm going to take her to feed the ducks we saw when we were coming in if Bailey asks." Petey said.

Alex nodded, ""Have fun."

Bailey walked in a few minutes later, "Are you still pining away for that stupid girl?"

Alex closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "Don't start."

"Wow, that's the most you've said to me in almost a week." She mentioned.

Alex groaned in frustration, "You're lucky I didn't choke you."

Bailey smiled and sat in his lap, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"No, you'd probably enjoy it too much." He joked.

"She hasn't called for a reason Alex." Bailey said quietly.

"Yeah, because she left her phone." Alex retorted.

"Maybe she just doesn't like kids, maybe this was a good thing and you just don't know it yet." She suggested.

"I'm tired of being alone Bay. I want to be with somebody who is fun and can tolerate all of my crap. I guess I got my hopes up too soon." He murmured.

Bailey felt a twinge of guilt, Ajay had been right after all.

"I'm sorry. You'll find somebody perfect, I know you will." She promised.

"I already did, turns out she like's midgets." he laughed pinning her arms to her sides before she could hit him.

"He's not short every where." Bailey smiled.

Alex pushed her off of him, "Eww…"

"We're ready for you two." A stage hand called.

Bailey laughed as she followed him out the door.

* * *

Petey was sitting in the locker room after feeding the ducks with Riley watching the current match on TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Petey called turning to see who it was, "What are you doing here?"

Aiden looked at the floor, still a little embarrassed about her reaction at the restaurant a few days ago, "I was wondering if you knew where Alex was."

Petey was silent.

"I lost my phone and I couldn't remember his number so I came here instead." She explained.

"He's going to be out at the ring in a few minutes." He said, "But you can wait for him here if you want.

She smiled greatfully, "Thanks."

"How did you get backstage?" he asked.

"Friend of a friend." She answered.

"Did you just come to get your phone?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No, I wanted to apologize to him, and hopefully he'll take me back. I didn't mean to act that way at all. It was all so overwhelming and I didn't know what to do."

Petey nodded, "He didn't want you to find out that way. I know how you feel though, hurt, confused, shocked…"

Aiden sat on the couch beside him, "But you obviously dealt with it a little better than me."  
"I had to. I didn't have a choice. I've always wanted to be with Bailey. I had to accept the fact that she had a child and move on. I've never told her how shocked I was when she told me. We had been together a lot longer than you and Alex had when she finally told me" he divulged.

"Were you mad that she waited so long?" Aiden asked curiously.

He shrugged, "A little, but all of that went away when I laid eyes on Riley. You can't really stay mad when she's around."

Aiden though for a moment, "Were you mad at Alex? You two had been friends for a while right?"

He shrugged again, "I couldn't really be mad at him either because I found out about Riley before he did."

Aiden's eyes widened, "Is it weird being around them knowing they were together and that they have a child?"

Petey smiled thoughtfully, "I've been around them both long enough to understand their chemistry. Honestly I try very hard not to think about all of that. I focus on how much I love Bailey and Riley, all of that other stuff doesn't matter much. Now don't get me wrong, Alex and Bailey have their moments that make me grit my teeth, but I remind myself that's how their relationship is."

Aiden nodded, "I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much."

Petey cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, I just get that vibe from her and a little from Ajay too." Aiden amended.

"It really doesn't have much to do with you. Alex was in a bad relationship and it affected his and Bailey's. Now she's wary of any girl that shows an interest in Alex, especially when he shows it back." He explained.

"What happened?" she wondered.

He smiled, "I'll let Alex give you those details, because I don't know the entire story. Don't worry though he's grown up a lot since then."

Aiden grinned, "Does Bailey know how lucky she is to have a guy like you?"

Petey ducked hi head, "I hope so. Don't worry about her either she's really cool when she comes around to getting to know you. In the end it's all about what's best for Riley."

They heard muffled screams and giggles in the hall.

"Thought you said you weren't ticklish?" Alex laughed opening the door.

Riley was on his shoulder squirming as he tickled her stomach.

"Daddy! Pwease!" Riley screamed out of breath.

He stood her upright after flipping her off of his shoulder. He held onto her tiny arms as she regained her balance.

"You're crazy like you're daddy girl." He laughed looking up, "Aiden?"

She had stood up from the couch to watch him interact with his daughter. Her heart swelled at how he doted on her even in those few moments

Her eyes were brimming with tears, "I forgot your phone number." She laughed softly, "So I came here to find you."

"That's strike one you know." He joked quietly.

Tears trailed down her eyes as she laughed at his reference.

"Ooohh Daddy! Look at her purse!! Look at her stuff!" Riley squealed.

She had sat down on the floor beside the couch with Aiden's purse on her lap and began rummaging through it.

"Riley! You don't go through other people's things." Alex said going to her and kneeling to put Aiden's stuff back in her purse.

"No, its okay." Aiden smiled sweetly at Riley who had her bottom lip poked out.

It was trembling as she looked up at Aiden, "I sorry."

"Can I make you a deal?" Aiden asked.

Riley stared at her blinking slowly before nodding.

"If you play a game with me you can pick one thing out of my purse to keep." She bartered.

Riley looked up at Alex then back at Aiden and nodded.

"Okay the game is Telephone. I'll whisper something in your ear and you repeat it out loud, okay?" Aiden explained.

Riley clapped her small hands together in excitement making Petey and Alex laugh.

Aiden bent down on her knees beside her and cupped her hands around Riley's ear.

She turned to Alex when Aiden was done whispering, "Her said she was sorry and not to be mad at her."

Alex looked into Aiden's eyes with a warm smile on his face.

He bent his head and whispered into Riley's other ear.

She giggled and shook her head.

She covered her eyes in embarrassment as she spoke, "Daddy said he was sorry too and that you look bootiful."

Aiden laughed out loud. Alex bent his head again to whisper in her ear.

Riley giggled some more her eyes still covered, "Daddy wants you to kiss him."

Aiden smiled and leaned forward in front of the little girl to meet Alex halfway.

As soon as their lips met Riley groaned, "Yucky!"

They pulled away from each slowly.

"Later?" Alex asked quietly.

Aiden nodded and turned to Riley, "Thank you for playing the game, pick out whatever you want."

Riley jingled Aiden's s car keys, "I want dat. Is it 'A' for Alex?"

She had picked out gold 'A' that Aiden had on her key ring.

"It's 'A' for Alex and Aiden." Alex said taking the key ring from her.

"Are you sure?" he mouthed to Aiden.

She nodded looking back at Riley.

"A-Ten? That's your name?" Riley asked.

"That's me." She answered.

"Who are you?" Riley asked looking confused.

Aiden looked up at Alex not knowing what to say.

"She's daddy's friend." Alex answered finally getting Riley's "prize" off of the key ring.

Aiden pulled the black ribbon that was holding her pony tail down and looped it through the 'A' and made a necklace for Riley.

"There you go. That looks very stylish." She commented.

Riley stared at her smiling before pulling on Alex's shirt to whisper in his ear.

His face broke into a huge smile, "Did you want me to tell her?"

Riley brought her hands up in her inherited sarcasm, "That's how you're posed to play daddy."

Alex grinned, "My daughter wanted you to know that I was right, you are very bootiful, that she likes you already, AND that she's glad we're friends."

Riley squealed and hid her face in Alex' side.

"Thank you Riley." Aiden said quietly.

Petey spoke up, "Riley why don't you hang out with me and mommy tonight so Alex and Aiden can spend some time together."

"Okay." She said standing up.

"Give me a hug munchkin." Alex said holding his arms open for her to jump in them, "Be good, and I'll see you in the morning. Want to go and get breakfast?"

"FUNNY FACE PANCAKES!!" she screamed.

Alex winced, his ear ringing a bit, "Funny face pancakes it is then."

He sat her on the couch beside Petey.

Alex put his hands together and mouthed, "Thank you" to Petey. He took Aiden's hand to leave.

"Bye Riley." She called.

"Wait!" the little girl yelled propelling herself off the couch.

She ran at Aiden and wrapped her little arms around her legs in a hug, "Bye A-Ten. Will you come too in the morning?"

"Sure." She replied.

Riley let her go and ran back to the couch.

They both waved at Petey as they left.

"So what did you want to do?" Alex asked closing the door behind them.

She pushed Alex against the wall with a gleam in her eye, "I want you to show me some wrestling moves."

Alex chuckled nervously, "Right now?"

Aiden stood on her tip toes to kiss his neck, her tongue leaving a damp trail up to his ear, "I think we have too many clothes on."

Alex felt her hand slide under his shirt and over his abs.

He swallowed audibly, "Really?"

She looked up at him biting her bottom lip as her fingers caressed his skin at his belt buckle.

"I like to wrestle in the nude." She whispered seductively.

Alex had all but stopped breathing when she uttered those words. She lightly moved her hand down the front of his jeans, grazing his member. He closed his eyes as she touched him through his clothes.

He moaned softly looking down at her, "What the hell are we still standing here for then? You have a lot to learn grasshopper."

She giggled, "I've been doing some studying, you might be surprised at what I do know."

He moved quickly and had her in a submission move standing behind her. He pressed his erection into her from behind.

She gasped when she felt his hot breath in her ear, "I'm still gonna make you tap out."

* * *

_**Oh Alex... So let me know what you think!! I love hearing from you guys!! Next chapter Bailey and Aiden face off...dun dun dun!! stay tuned!! **_

_**p.s. any thoughts on petey and aiden?? just asking...  
**_


	6. Insight

_**Thank you as always for the reviews!! I love you guys!! xoxo**_

* * *

Bailey and Ajay walked into their locker room.

"Hey babe. Hey Tink." Petey greeted.

Riley's head poked over the couch as she jumped up to run into her mother's arms.

"Mommy! Look what I got!" she exclaimed, holding out the necklace that Aiden had made for her.

Bailey's brow furrowed, "Where did you get that from?"

"Daddy's friend, A-Ten gave it to me because I played a game with her, and guess what…she kissed daddy!" Riley gushed.

Bailey looked at Petey with fire in her eyes.

Ajay held out her arms to Riley, "Come with me and let's find Chris and Joey."

Bailey continued to stare at Petey after they left.

"Okay, first of all calm down. Aiden came to look for Alex to apologize." Petey said.

Bailey flexed her jaw in annoyance.

"We were sitting here talking when Alex came in with Riley. Riley went through her purse and picked out that 'A' as a prize for playing a game." He said.

"What about the kiss?" Bailey asked as calm as she possible could.

"It wasn't anything crazy, just a peck. Riley likes her already." Petey smiled.

"I can't believe that you allowed that to happen after that skinny bitch took off the second she found out that Alex had a daughter. We don't know anything about her and yet you allow our child to interact with her. Of course Riley would like her she gave her a 'prize.' This blows my mind. I knew Alex could be irresponsible but not you Petey." Bailey blew up.

Petey scoffed, "You're overreacting. Aiden is not some psycho that would do anything to hurt Riley. She's a sweet girl, she really is, and she loves Alex and makes him happy. I don't understand your issue with her."

"You're defending her?!" Bailey asked shrilly.

Petey sighed, trying not to raise his voice, "You're not even giving her a chance. You've already declared her guilty and nothing she can do will prove her innocence. I know you're worried about history repeating itself but give me and Alex a little more credit. You don't honestly think either one of us would allow Riley to be around someone we couldn't trust do you?"

Bailey shook her head, "You are fucking unbelievable right now, you know that?"

"I may be wrong about her, who knows, but I just don't believe that she's as bad as you make her out to be. If you could have seen her with Riley you would understand." Petey said going to Bailey and holding her in his arms.

She rolled her eyes, "Did Alex dump Riley onto us so he could be with Aiden?"

"No, I offered. He's going to take her in the morning with Aiden to get breakfast." Petey informed kissing her softly.

"I **_LOVE_** how he okays all of this with me. He just assumes that I'm okay with everything." She muttered sarcastically.

"If it's that big of a deal, we'll go with them, will that make you feel better?" Petey questioned.

She nodded begrudgingly, "I want a bubble bath too."

Petey grinned, "Only if can join you."

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

* * *

Alex and Aiden were on the way to Bailey and Petey's house to pick up Riley.

Alex looked over at Aiden who was unusually quiet, "You okay?"

She nodded wringing her hands a bit.

"It wasn't last night was it?" Alex asked.

"No, last night was spectacular." she assured.

Alex grinned proudly before growing serious, "Then why are you fidgeting?"

"I'm nervous." Aiden said.

"About what? Wait, let me guess, Bailey?" he wondered.

Aiden looked at him and nodded.

"Listen, my daughter runs the show and she already likes you, so you have nothing to worry about. Just stay with me and I'll deal with Bailey." Alex promised, as they pulled into the driveway.

He put the car in park and looked at Aiden, "Relax, I promise I won't let her maim you."

Her eyes grew big.

"I'm just kidding come on." He laughed kissing her quickly.

"Somebody said there was a little girl that wanted to go get funny face pancakes do you know where she is?" Alex called as Riley came running to him.

"Meee!!!" she screamed jumping into his arms.

"No, it wasn't you. I wonder where she went." Alex teased looking around.

"Yes it was and her too!" Riley pouted pointing at Aiden.

"I guess you can go, you ready?" Alex asked.

She shook her head, "We gotta wait on Mommy and Petey."

"You don't mind if we tag along do you?" Petey asked coming to the door.

"No, that's fine." Alex agreed putting Riley down.

She took off running and came back with her necklace that she put on.

"She tried to sleep with it on and Bailey wouldn't let her because she was afraid she would choke so she fell asleep with it clenched in her hand. We couldn't pry it away from her." Petey laughed.

Bailey walked up to the group barely hiding her defensive mood. She eyed Aiden like a poisonous snake.

"Hi." Aiden greeted.

Bailey half smiled at her in response.

"Come on and let's get you in your car seat." Petey suggested.

"I'll go with you." Alex said leaving Aiden and Bailey alone at the door step.

"Umm…I wanted to apologize to you too. I know I kind of blew my first impression, but I want to start over and try again if you don't mind." Aiden asked, determined to make things right with Bailey.

Bailey grinned, "This is my problem with the whole thing. I know absolutely nothing about you and it worries me that my daughter will inevitably be around you."

"I know it probably doesn't help for me to say this but I promise I'm not a bad person. I actually do love kids, I have two younger brothers and I love them to death." Aiden argued.

Bailey raised her hand, "Save it okay honey. All you need to know is that I've weathered through all of Alex's little flings. Please try to remember that my daughter is only three years old and she doesn't fully understand 'daddy's friends.' She's only interested in you because you're new, so don't get your hopes up. And also remember that anymore disappearing acts on your part will only confuse her and piss me off even more. I just ask that you allow my daughter to remain number one in his life because if you don't I will get rid of you just like I did the others."

Aiden stood her ground refusing to be intimidated, "I would never try to take Alex away from Riley. And _you_ need to understand that I am _not_ those other girls, so please don't categorize me with them until you get to know me. Riley is a beautiful, sweet, loving, little girl and we have a lot in common that's why we get along so well already. I love Alex and if loving him means having to deal with you I'm more than up for the challenge." Aiden retorted, "I would very much like to get along with you, Petey said you were a great girl, and I hope we can get to some neutral ground. It would be a whole lot easier for everyone around us if we did."

"I can tolerate you for the sake of my daughter but just know that I am watching you like a hawk." Bailey smiled going past her outside.

Aiden inhaled a shaky breath holding out her trembling hands. A feeling of victory came over her. It was more of a tie, but even that was enough. She was a glad they had cleared the air a little, she already felt more relaxed.

Alex came around the corner and poked his head in the door, "You ready?"

She smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

**

* * *

AFTER BREAKFAST

* * *

**

"Alex, we're watching the game over here tonight if you want to come." Bailey called from the front seat trying to break up their hushed conversation in the back.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said.

Petey looked in the rear view at Aiden's expectant face. Alex had apparently assumed she was going, and Bailey he knew had no intention of inviting her.

"Aiden, you're more than welcome to come too." He offered acknowledging how her face lit up at being included.

"Thanks, I'd love to come. What game is on?"

"Hockey, you're probably going to be bored since you don't know anything about it." Bailey dismissed quickly.

"She didn't know anything about wrestling until last night, and all I'm gonna say is sliced bread number 3 was invented." Alex defended.

Aiden swatted at him, "You promised you wouldn't say anything!"

"Nice." Petey laughed from the driver's seat, "You'll have to tell me how that one goes so Bailey and I can try it."

"I don't think so." She muttered.

There was no way she'd be emulating that cupcake slut. Surely Alex hadn't forgotten the passion they'd shared. Surely the wannabe didn't come close to comparing to her in bed. She could see Alex'[s face in her mirror and his reflection cut through her. He was staring at Aiden like a little lovesick puppy. The way he used to look at her. She watched as his mouth formed the words "I love you" to Aiden. It was like the words were floating in the air over to her in slow motion. Bailey wished that were the case because she would bat those bitches right out the park. How could he love her already? She just came back to him last night. Typical guy for you though, so easily persuaded with the right amount of sex appeal. The little cupcake slut was good, Bailey would give her that. She already had Alex tightly wound around her finger. Bailey knew she had the upper hand though. Nobody knew Alex Shelley the way she did. Aiden would learn that in due time.

* * *

After they had dropped off Petey, Bailey, and Riley they headed back to Alex's house. Aiden sat on the end of his bed watching him walk around the room. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He came back into the bedroom noticing Aiden's thoughtful expression, "What are you thinking about?"

She blushed, "About how good those jeans look on you."

Alex grinned devilishly sliding his jeans down his hips a little lower. She motioned him to come to her with her finger. He stood in front of her as she placed her small hands on his hip indentions. She placed a kiss above his jeans beneath his navel. He watched in amazement as she undid his pants with only her mouth.

When they dropped to the floor he pushed her back and lowered himself onto her, "You know to be so sweet you're kind of a freak."

She laughed, "Isn't that what guys want? A lady in the street but a freak in the bed?"

His mouth covered hers, his minty tongue swirling around hers.

"I can't believe I found one, that's all." He murmured.

**

* * *

AN HOUR LATER

* * *

**

Alex was on his side facing Aiden as they both descended from their climax.

"Is it bad that I love you already?" he asked softly lacing their fingers together.

She smiled at how vulnerable he'd become. He seemed to be the hyper jokester who was just a big kid around his friends. His quick wit and hilarious personality was loveable, but this side of him Aiden loved the most. He was quiet and thoughtful, strong yet gentle at the same time. He was raw and open allowing her to see the deeper side of him that she imagined very few got to witness.

She shook her head, "I love you too."

His brow furrowed, "As happy as that makes me, I just want you to be sure you know what you're getting into. My life is crazy, hectic at the very least. I'm always back and forth between here and Tampa, sometimes overseas. I've got Riley to take care of and Bailey to deal with; I just don't want you to jump without looking first."

"If you're trying to scare me off, it's not working. I handle diva designers, bitchy models, prissy photographers, and picky clients all the time. Crazy slash hectic is all I'm used to." She answered.

"I never got to ask you your opinion about Riley either. Are you okay with the fact that I already have a daughter?" he asked.

"She's beautiful, a very cute girl version of you. I come from a big ole' country family. I'm the middle child of five if that tells you anything, so I love being around kids and I've always wanted a bunch of my own. She's precious Alex, she really is, and I think it would be really cool to get to know her better and watch her grow up." She paused, a little light shining through her eyes, "Seeing you and Riley together remind me a lot of me and my daddy. I'm the only girl, so I'm his little princess even now that I'm twenty-two."

Alex smiled, "It really makes me happy that the three of us can be together. I wished I would have taped your answer to show Bailey."

Aiden stared at him, "Alex, will you tell me what happened to make Bailey so adverse to you being in a relationship?'

She saw his features grow dark and harden. She could tell it was a very sore subject. He was silent for several moments remembering the darkest period in his life. He tried to keep the memories hidden in the deepest part of his brain so they wouldn't torture him.

Finally, he spoke, "Last year I met this girl and fell head over heels for her. She was very different than any of the other girl I dated. She was into all sorts of bad shit that I allowed myself to either overlook or join in on. Bailey kept trying to warn me, but of course I didn't listen to her. We always fought about it; I thought she was trying to run my life, and when I got that set in my head everything went further downhill. I would disappear for weeks at a time with the girl not bothering to call or check on Riley. Every time I came home Bailey would scream and lecture me about how worried she'd been and how badly Riley had missed me. All of this went on for several months. I finally realized how right Bailey had been when Riley was with me for the weekend. I left Riley at the house with my ex to go pick up some food. When I came back she had left Riley to go meet some of her friends at the club. She'd just left my two year old daughter wandering around the house. The worst part was that Riley had lost her balance and hit her head on the coffee table. I could hear her screaming as soon as I got out of the car."  
He paused, his eyes glazing over, the memory fresh in his mind's eye, "I rushed in and she was sitting on the floor crying. She had bitten her lip, blood was pouring out of her mouth. I could see the huge bump on her head. I met Bailey at the hospital and she was hysterical. I told her what happened and she threatened to take Riley away from me that I was never going to be around her or in her life ever again. Riley had a concussion, thankfully that was all. That was the turning point for me. I got my life back together and Bailey eventually forgave me and that's where we are today."

Aiden hadn't realized she was crying until Alex smoothed away her tears and pulled her to him.

"It's my fault that she treats you so badly and I'm sorry for that." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for telling me Alex. It means a lot to me for you to trust me that much and I'm glad that I know where Bailey's coming from now." She said snuggling into him.

"She's just worried about Riley, that's all." He assured looking at the clock, "You told me to remind you when it was two hours before we leave."

She looked up at him, "Do you want to come help me?"

He kissed her cheeks and then her mouth, "With what?"

"I wanted to make a few things to bring over there." She smiled sitting up with the sheet around her.

He was doubtful, "The microwave works fine, but I've never turned on the stove or the oven before."

She pulled on his hand to get him out of the bed, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Alex shook his head, pulling back on his boxers and jeans, "I hope you're as good in the kitchen as you are in bed."

She smirked at him as she pulled on her boy shorts and one of his Motor City Machine Gun shirts, "I'm good everywhere."

* * *

_**If you're loving these extra long chapters let me know!!! 3 xoxo**_


	7. Time Out

_**This chapter is most definitely for BourneBetter67!! Because she had to put up with me :)**_

* * *

Alex kicked on Petey and Bailey's front door, "Open up we got our hands full."

I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ajay yelled as she swung the front door open, "What'd you do Shelley, rob a deli?"

"Was that supposed to be funny?" he asked a serious look on his face.

Ajay stuck her tongue out and moved to the side to let them in.

"Hey, Ajay, I thought your joke was funny." Aiden greeted as she walked past her.

Ajay followed them into the kitchen, "So tell me how in the world you got our Alex to help you cook."

Aiden looked at him lovingly, "He's been holding out on ya'll. He's actually very talented in the kitchen."

Alex sat the food down and spanked her butt, coming up behind her to press her into the counter, "You talking bout the first or the second time?"

He kissed her neck behind her ear laughing lowly.

"Both." She whispered referring to their rendezvous in the kitchen.

Something smells good!" Chris called coming into the kitchen with Petey.

"Did you want me to make you a plate?" Ajay asked.

"Yeah, I want two of everything." He smiled, "Thanks babe."

Petey fixed himself a plate and grabbed Aiden's hand, "Alex, I'm stealing your girlfriend so me and Chris can give her a crash course on hockey before the game starts."

She blew Alex a kiss and winked at him as Petey pulled her into the living room.

"Fine, but she's a Red Wings fan! You're not going to corrupt her into cheering for anybody else."

"This is the best dip ever." Ajay complimented.

"It was all her, the only thing I touched I burnt and we threw it away." Alex confessed, "Where's Bailey?"

She pointed upstairs because her mouth was full of food.

Aiden came dashing into the kitchen.

"Beer run!" she giggled opening the fridge and grabbing three beers.

She closed the door with her hip, "Did you like everything Ajay?"

Ajay nodded and gave her a thumbs up while she was busy snacking away.

"Hey, remember you're cheering for the Wings no matter what they tell you okay?" Alex said stopping her.

"Got it." She smiled kissing him.

"I love you." He said.

"AIDEN!" both the guys yelled from the other room.

"Love you too." She called over her shoulder running back into the other room.

Alex smiled turning to look at Ajay who was staring at him, "What?"

She shrugged, "I didn't know that you two were that serious already."

He sat on one of the barstools beside her, "It just happened. She forgave me about not telling her about Riley and everything has been really good."

"What about baby mama?" Ajay asked nodding her head to the second floor.

"She's not too thrilled about it. I can't get her to see and understand that this isn't like the last time. I mean can't you look at Aiden and see the obvious difference between the two of them?" he asked opening a beer for both of them.

"I can, but it's not up to me. That other bitch you dated never let you even come around us much less cook awesome food for everybody. I can tell Aiden's really into you too." Ajay commented.

Bailey waltzed into the kitchen, "Hey Shell, I didn't know you were here already."

She put her arm around his shoulders standing behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Just got here a few minutes ago. Want a bite?" he asked.

She took a sip from his beer and nodded.

She chewed slowly, "This is really good. Where did you get it from?"

Alex smiled, "Aiden made it."

Bailey's face deadpanned.

"Oh come on Bay, she's not that bad. She really is trying to fit in with everybody." Alex argued.

"I'm so sorry that I'm jaded towards your relationships Alex." She retorted sarcastically.

"I told her about what happened." Alex said loading another chip with dip and popping it into his mouth.

"Oh great, now she's gonna be even more goody two shoes and try to suck up." Bailey groaned.

"Come on Bailey she's different and you know it. She just wants everybody to like her and I think you should give her a chance." Ajay said.

Bailey looked at her friend like she'd never seen her before. Alex smiled gratefully at Ajay. She really could be sweet when she wanted to be.

"Oh so she seduced you too Ajay? You were bought with cheese dip and brownies?" Bailey asked.

"No, but that'd be really hot. I know Chris would be down." Alex laughed.

Bailey pinched him on his side, "Where is she anyways?"

"Petey and Chris stole her. The games probably about to start." Alex informed.

Alex and Ajay grabbed their drinks and plates and went into the living room. Bailey reluctantly fixed her a plate and followed the others. Aiden was sitting in the middle of Chris and Petey as they went over some of the hockey basics with her.

"They're about to face off, or start the game." Chris said.

The players were skating into their positions.

"Okay, that red team is my team right?" Aiden asked.

Everyone was silent except Alex, "That's right honey, that's mine and yours and Riley's team. All of the other teams are haters and want to be like us."

He kissed her quickly before sitting beside Bailey on the love seat. Ajay took the recliner next to Chris.

"Bullshit! My daughter is a Leafs fan." Bailey retorted.

"When Riley is old enough to come to her own conclusions she will join the dark side. In the meantime the Wings are mine and Aiden's team." Alex remarked winking at her on the couch.

Bailey rolled her eyes as Petey continued, "There are six people out on the ice for each team, three offensive guys and two defensive guys and the goalie."

Aiden nodded, repeatedly looking between Petey and the TV.

"Offensive guys, or the forwards, are a center who's like the quarterback on the ice, and then there are the right and left wings. They pass to each other trying to score. On defense you've got the two defenders and the goalie, who try to stop the other team from making goals." He explained.

She nodded, "That's not too hard so far. You explain it very well."

The game began and Petey quietly kept telling her the rules of the game.

"The ref just blew the whistle because they did something called icing." He said.

"Like on a cake?" she asked.

Petey chuckled, "Sort of, Crosby, the guy that plays for the Penguins made a shot and it went into the other team's zone, they touched the puck and that's called icing."

Aiden pulled her legs up to sit cross legged on the couch, her elbows resting on her knees. Chris and Petey were reclined back, Petey's arm stretched out behind Aiden who was lost in concentration.

"How are you doing so far? You keeping up?" Alex asked.

He thought she was adorable asking questions and listening intently. He was watching her almost as much as he was watching the game. Petey was the perfect person to teach her about hockey. He was patient and didn't mind taking the time to explain the basics to her.

"I think so. I'll probably need a lot more tutoring though." She smiled at Petey.

He grinned back, "Anytime, we try not to miss a game, and the season just started so you've got plenty of time to learn."

"And cook." Chris added.

Alex sat back and smiled at the scene in front of him. He was immensely glad that his friends were beginning to accept Aiden. He was crossing his fingers that Bailey would eventually do the same.

"So they do another face off because of the icing call?" she asked, her eyes glued to the TV.

"You got it. Good job." Petey congratulated.

Bailey sighed dramatically. Petey was pissing her off. He was babying the little princess like she was his new best friend. Bailey leaned into Alex's side resting her head on his chest. He put his arm around her comfortably. She saw Petey glance over and caught the frustrated look that flashed over his features.

"Aww that's bullshit!!" Alex suddenly yelled, "That wasn't roughing, it's called HOCKEY!!"

"What happened?" Aiden asked looking back at Petey.

"The ref called a penalty. Kronwall, number fifty-five for the Wings got called for being overly aggressive or roughing." He said.

"So now he goes to time out?" she wondered making everybody laugh.

"I want to squeeze you every time you talk." Chris laughed, "I get it now Alex. It _is _really cute that she doesn't know anything about hockey."

"He goes to the penalty box for two minutes, so yeah it's kind of like a time out." Petey said.

When the game stopped for a commercial break Aiden jumped up picking up all of the empty beer bottles.

"Anybody need anything?" she asked.

"Beer." Petey answered.

"Just bring that whole pot of dip and I'll finish it off." Chris said.

"Nuh-uh, you've got to share with me." Ajay said coming to sit in his lap.

Alex picked up the empty plates, "I'll come help you."

"Come sit with me Bay." Petey asked.

"No, I'm sure you'd much rather sit by your new apprentice." She answered, getting up and going into the kitchen brushing past Aiden who was coming back with beer and dip in tow.

She sighed deeply as she came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong now?" Alex asked.

"Oh nothing, your girlfriend was just hanging all over my boyfriend that's all." She replied cattily.

"You need to loosen up. Petey is just being nice he's not remotely interested in her. He's just trying to make her feel included." Alex said.

"So it doesn't bother you that they're in their own little world over there?" she wondered.

"No." he answered simply turning to go back into the living room.

She caught his arm and spun him around, "Don't leave yet."

He looked down at her his eyes smoldering.

"Will you do me a favor Bay?" he asked backing her onto one of the bar stools.

He stepped between her legs, his hands on either side of her on the bar.

"What?" she asked trying to prevent the heat he was stirring in her to not be evident.

"Give her a chance for me please?" he whispered huskily.

His mouth was hovering only inches away from hers. Her hands found his hips, her nails scraping against his skin gently. Bailey's heart sped up as he took another step to her spreading her legs further apart. His eyes dropped to her chest to watch it rise and fall dramatically. Slowly he brought his eyes back to hers.

"Will you do that for me Bay?" he pressed, licking his lips.

She wanted to push him away and tell him to go to hell, but none of her limbs were cooperating. Her hands clung to him; her legs were manipulated easily by him. She didn't realize that he could exert that much power over her. She nodded slowly giving into his request. He leaned forward and fused their mouths together. He turned his head slightly, his tongue delving into her mouth. She moaned into him, feeling her body tingle as he entertained her with his mouth.

He pulled away slowly looking deep into her eyes, "Thank you."

She was trying to stop gasping for air. It had been so long since he'd kissed her like that. Somebody cleared their throat behind the pair causing them to stagger apart and whip around.

"Am I interrupting something?"

* * *

_**Oh no...who is it?? Thanks for all of the reviews :) let me know!! xoxoxo**_


	8. Opportunity Knocks

* * *

Alex looked back at Bailey who was still trying to catch her breath.

"No, we were just talking." She replied.

Alex smirked a little as he went past Petey into the living room.

Petey's fists were clenched at his sides, "You feel better now?"

Bailey looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"You were mad that I was explaining hockey to Aiden so you decided to come in here and fool around with Alex to get back at me right?" he asked rather calmly.

"No, he just asked me to give her a chance that's all." Bailey replied.

Petey nodded, deciding to drop the issue. He kissed Bailey and took her hand to go back to watch the end of the game. When the Red Wings edged out the win over the Penguins Alex jumped up and did a victory dance.

"You're so crazy." Aiden giggled.

He scooped her up into his arms, "You are my new lucky charm!"

"Put me down I've got to go clean up." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it we'll get it." Petey called.

"It's no problem I promise." She smiled.

When she left the room Chris whispered, "I like her."

Ajay rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "I like her too."

Alex raised his fists over his head, "Turning out to be a pretty good night for me."

After everything was cleaned up Ajay, Chris with a sleeping Joey on his shoulder, Alex and Aiden were all leaving.

"You still want to meet here in the morning to leave for Tampa right?" Ajay asked Bailey who was nestled in Petey's arms.

"Yeah, see you in the morning. Alex, are you riding with us too?" Bailey asked.

"No, we're flying down there earlier because she's got a runway show to set up." He answered kissing Aiden's temple.

"Thanks for inviting us over. It was a lot of fun." Aiden smiled.

Bailey nodded and forced herself to be nice, "Thanks for bringing all of that food. It was nice to not have to cook for once."

Aiden's face lit up, she was obviously thrilled that Bailey was actually being nice to her.

"Goodnight." Alex said before closing his mouth on hers.

He picked her up and walked to the car with her legs wrapped around him and their mouths together. Petey laughed and went back in the house. Bailey stood in the doorway watching her best friend and baby's father make out with another woman. Something deep inside of her tweaked with jealousy every time she heard his muffled voice or Aiden giggle.

"Bailey?" Petey called startling her out of her trance.

He was right behind her. His arms snaked around her and made their way under her clothing. His hands covered and massaged her breasts as he kissed her neck. She felt herself getting weak at his touch and moaned softly.

"You want to stay here and watch them or do you want to go with me upstairs?" he whispered.

She turned around closing and locking the door behind her as she took off her shirt and jeans.

"Take me upstairs." She requested.

Petey pulled his shirt over his head and followed her up the stairs. When they got in their room they were both undressed. Petey pushed Bailey roughly back on the bed. She closed her eyes as he crawled on top of her. He pulled her legs up placing them on his shoulders as he entered her swiftly. She gasped when he didn't give her time to recover and began thrusting in and out of her at a frantic pace. She was trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake Riley down the hall but Petey wasn't having it. He was like a man possessed. Bailey had never seen him so intense in all of the times they'd had sex.

"Petey…" she moaned throwing her head back as he went deeper into her. She thought that as fast as his pace was he'd be done by now, but he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. His hands found the backs of her knees and pushed them further toward her head contorting her into a new position that was even better than the first. Another loud moan escaped her lips as he kept up his pace hitting her g-spot several times. She whimpered as she felt herself shattering into a multiple orgasm. Petey sacrificed one of his hands to spank her twice pushing her even further over the edge. Bailey felt the taste of copper in her mouth as she came. She had broken the skin on her lip trying to stifle her screams of pleasure that Petey was still giving to her. She was still climaxing when he increased his impossible pace and joined her.

"Holy shit Bailey!" he exclaimed as he pushed even deeper into her upon his release. When he finished he collapsed beside her. The only sound in the room was of their heavy breathing.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Bailey gasped.

"Didn't want you to get any ideas about leaving me." He answered breathlessly.

"Why would you say that? I'm not going anywhere, I belong with you." She said.

"I know you and Alex weren't just talking in the kitchen. I saw the two of you kissing." He stated.

Bailey was silent as guilt devoured her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she finally asked.

"I didn't want Aiden to find out." He said rolling onto his back to stare at the ceiling.

She really didn't want to ask him but her curiosity was killing her, "Why are you so…I don't even know if this is the right word…protective of her? You barely know her and you've defended her since the beginning."

"I guess I'm just glad she's here. I'm glad she's with Alex…" he trailed off.

"And…" Bailey urged seeing he was holding back on her.

"I'm glad she's with Alex so he doesn't feel so attached to you, but at the same time the roles reversed. He got more independent from you and now you're the one who's clinging to him trying to keep him to yourself." He answered honestly.

Bailey was shocked. She had no idea that's how he felt.

"I just sympathize with her because we're basically in the same relationship. We both love you and Alex to death but the two of you forget to put us first sometimes." He finished looking at her.

She had tears in her eyes, "You think that I don't love you?'

He sighed, "No baby, it's not that. I know you love me, I swear I do, but what if Aiden had walked in on you and Alex instead of me? A lot of shit could have gone down. I guess I am protective of her because she hasn't been around the two of you for very long. She doesn't understand the dynamics of your relationship the way I do. I know that that kiss meant nothing but she wouldn't have. I'm trying to shield her so nobody will get hurt, does that make sense?"

It actually did. It made perfect sense. She had thought that he was attracted to Aiden when all along he was only trying to strengthen their relationship.

"Is it really that hard to be around us?" Bailey asked.

He was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes. Will you try to be a little more aware of your surroundings next time?"

"Hopefully there is no next time." Bailey said scooting closer to him so she could rest her head on his chest.

She laughed out loud after a moment.

"What?" he asked kissing the top of her head.

"I thought you had the hots for her." she confessed.

"She's cute but I wouldn't trade ten of her for you. I've wanted to be with you my whole life and nothing is going to change that." He replied.

**

* * *

TAMPA

* * *

**

Everybody met up at the arena around twelve.

"How was your flight?" Bailey asked as they got to their locker room.

"Not too bad, little bit of turbulence but we made it." Alex yawned.

"Where's Aiden?' Chris asked munching on the leftovers from the night before she had fixed for him to take.

"She'll be here in about an hour she's still setting stuff up." Alex said helping Riley and Joey with a puzzle.

About forty five minutes passed when a crew member popped his head in, "Dixie's here and wants to see everybody in an hour."

"What about?" Ajay asked.

"Not sure, but it's big. Wrestlers only if that tells you anything." He answered.

"No kids?" Bailey asked.

He shook his head and shut the door.

"Who's going to watch them then?" Petey asked he too had another meeting to attend.

The door opened again as Aiden walked in. Everybody looked at her then at Bailey and Ajay.

"Uhh…did I miss something?" Aiden asked as Alex pulled her in for a kiss.

Ajay looked at Chris who shrugged.

"Do you mind watching Joey for us? We've got some huge meeting to go to and he can't go." She asked Aiden.

"I've got to head back to the runway in thirty minutes. If you don't mind him going then its fine with me." Aiden said a little stunned.

"That's fine. Are you sure you can work and watch him at the same time?" Ajay asked going into full on mommy mode.

Aiden nodded, "I just got done with the hard part, all we'll be doing is watching. I've got to call and reserve his seat with me though.

She fished her Blackberry out of her purse and began furiously typing, a phone call interrupted her. Aiden looked apologetically and went to the other side of the room. Now everybody turned their attention to Bailey.

"You better hurry up and ask her before its too late, she's got to reserve Riley a seat." Ajay hurried.

Bailey was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She did **NOT **want Aiden to be in charge of watching her daughter, but she really didn't have a choice.  
"Riley will be fine. Ajay trusts her to take Joey." Alex argued.

"If she's about to pass out tell her to eat something. It's not going to make her fat…then tell her to split an M&M with one of the other girls." Aiden said sarcastically, "I'm on my way. Oh, oh, I need one extra seat too."

Bailey nodded to Alex as dread washed over her. He went to Aiden putting two fingers in front of her.

"Make that two extra seats." She recanted quickly.

The person on the other line began yelling loud enough to hear through the earpiece in the silent room.

"I don't care if all the seats are booked, get me two more. Do you want to have a good show or not? Because I can stay here, it doesn't matter to me. I think that's what I'll do. I'll let you deal with everything and we'll see how many clients you get then." She said holding the phone away from her ear.

She held up her hand and began counting down from five. The person on the other end of the line began begging and pleading profusely for Aiden not to abandon him by the time she had counted down to one.

"I'll be there in ten. I want front row too, move somebody if you have to but this is a big show and I can't help you from the crappy seats in the back. Just prop her up against the wall or something until I get there." She laughed hanging up the phone.

"Do you mind taking Riley with you too?" Alex asked.

"That's fine, but we've got to go like right now." Aiden rushed.

"Alright kids you're going with Aiden to her 'Fashion World' so be very good or she'll feed you to the models." Petey joked.

"YAY!! A-TEN!!" they both shouted.

Ajay looked down at Joey, "Should I change his clothes if he's going to a fashion show…"

"Don't worry, I'll fix them up." Aiden assured.

"Thanks again for doing this." Chris said.

"No problem." She replied taking Joey and Riley's hands and going to the door.

"Bye mommy and daddy!" the kids called as the door closed behind them.

Bailey had tears in her eyes as she stared at the door. The urge to go and snatch her daughter out of Aiden's hand was almost overwhelming.

Petey pulled her into his arms trying to assure her, "They'll be okay."

She locked eyes with Alex, "If anything happens to my baby I will snap that girl in two, do we understand each other?

Alex nodded.

She pushed out of Petey's arms and stomped out of the room.

"For Aiden's sake I hope she pulls through." Ajay said, "Or you're going to be losing your girlfriend."

"And we won't have anymore cheese dip." Chris whined.

* * *

_**If you're rooting for Aiden let me know!! Thanks for reviewing KFND, BB67, CCFFL!!! (Lazy...)**_


	9. What!

_**Sorry for the short chapter...hope you enjoy anyways!!**_

* * *

Bailey had been pacing the locker room after they got back from their meeting.

"Should we call her and check on the kids?' she wondered aloud.

"NO!!" everybody groaned.

She'd asked that question a hundred times already. Bailey got a little better when the show started only because she was forced to focus on something else. Everybody was done with their matches, showered and changed when Bailey finally snapped.

"I can't take it any longer! Where is that runway bitch with my daughter? Why the hell hasn't she called? Give me your phone so I can call her right now!"

"I already called her and she has her phone off. They're probably still at the show." Alex stated.

"She's got ten more minutes until I hunt her ass down." Bailey warned, "You don't think she kidnapped them do you?"

Ten minutes passed when Bailey stormed out into the hallway followed by Petey, Alex, Chris and Ajay. Petey caught her from behind, trying to get her to calm down.

"Look, there they are." Alex said pointing at the other end of the hallway.

Everybody's jaws dropped when they laid eyes on the trio. Riley was skipping on one side of Aiden in an adorable pink and black ballerina ensemble. Her hair was woven in an intricate up do that made her look like a little fairy. On Aiden's other side Joey wore dark jeans with a white button up shirt and a black Louis Vuitton scarf tied around his neck. Aiden was all sass in a beaded black micro mini sheath and sky high heels.

"Oh my God!! Is that for real Louis Vuitton??" Ajay gushed as they walked up.

Aiden smiled and nodded, "And what are you wearing Miss Riley?"

Riley put her hands on her hips and did a little spin, "Dee-Or!"

"Why are they so relaxed? Usually they're all over the place." Petey wondered.

"Hafta be good to get our bags." Joey answered.

"They have personalized swag bags in the car. We brought ya'll one too." Aiden clarified.

Bailey had tears in her eyes looking at Riley. Her daughter was beautiful, she looked like a little porcelain doll.

"Momma, you not cry, mess up your scara." Riley chastised.

Bailey laughed through her tears.

"Show her what to do." Aiden suggested.

Riley hopped forward as Bailey bent down to her.

Riley flapped her small hands in front of her eyes, "Like dis momma."

Petey grabbed Riley up, "You look like a little angel."

"How did you get him to sit still long enough to fix his hair?" Ajay asked smoothing her hands over Joey's miniature version of Chris' hair.

"He was flirting with one of the models and they were done with him before he could really make a fuss." Aiden said.

Chris gave Joey a high five, "That's my boy!"

"We'll get these clothes back to you when they go to bed." Ajay smiled hugging Joey.

"No, they get to keep them. I know the guy that was doing the kids show in the other tent so we traded a few things." Aiden said, "Sorry I was so late getting them back but they were the stars of the after party.

"Thank you for everything. They won't want to go home with us anymore." Chris joked.

"Let's go get your bags since both of you were so good." Aiden smiled.

"YAY!!" they both screamed taking off down the hall.

Alex and Chris took off after them.

Bailey stood and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Aiden. I'm sorry that I was so hard on you."

"It's okay. I understand." She replied touching Bailey's arm.

"No, it's not. I was punishing you for that other girl's mistake. You've been wonderful and I've been hateful to you." She sniffed.

Aiden hugged Bailey tight, "It's okay. I knew it wasn't my fault. I wasn't going to give up on you."

"Bailey!! Don't choke her!!" Alex yelled down the hall, sprinting to them.

"I'm not you idiot, I was giving her a hug for taking such good care of Riley." Bailey retorted.

Alex was stunned, "We are _SO_ going out and celebrating tonight."

"We'll watch Riley for you. My knee is hurting so I don't feel like going out." Ajay offered.

"Perfect! We gotta make a stop somewhere though because that dress is killing me." Alex growled into Aiden's neck.

She screamed as he lifted her into the air.

"I'm proud of you Bay." Petey whispered.

* * *

After dropping Riley off at Ajay and Chris' house, and after Alex and Aiden had a quickie in their bathroom they headed to the club that Aiden had suggested. Alex and Bailey got drunk in the first hour they were there going shot for shot with each other. Aiden offered to be the designated driver so she wasn't drinking at all. Petey was only on his second beer when he saw how hammered Bailey was getting. He knew that was his cue to lay off so he would be able to take care of her if the need arose. Alex and Bailey were whispering on the other side of the table. Finally they looked at Aiden and Petey who were side by side on one of the many VIP couches.

"We have a confession to make." Alex slurred.

"NO! You do…" Bailey corrected.

"Go ahead." Aiden said sipping on her water.

"I wanted to tell you that I kissed Bailey the other night." Alex confessed, his eyes never leaving Aiden.

Petey flushed red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe those words had just came out of that dumb asses mouth.

"Oh? And why did you do that?" Aiden asked a sly grin on her face.

Alex looked over at Bailey, "That was the only way I could persuade her to give you a chance."

Petey dared to glance over at Aiden and was surprised by her calm demeanor.

"I see." Aiden smiled, "Well I think it worked."

Bailey was staring at her in disbelief, "I thought you were going to be mad."

Aiden shook her head, "I'm not that kind of girl. I think jealousy makes you ugly so I don't let it bother me. Did you know about this?"

Petey nodded slowly, "I actually saw them doing it. I was afraid you'd get mad that's why I didn't say anything."

"I would like for it not to happen again, but I'm not going to stalk him around or anything crazy like that." She said turning to look back at Alex.

"That's why I love you so much." He said.

He leaned across the table and kissed her lips softly. Bailey whispered in his ear when he sat back down. He nodded and whispered back into her ear. She nodded and smiled devilishly at Aiden and Petey.

Alex put his arm around Bailey and spoke, "We feel guilty about what we did. Especially now that we told both of you and neither one of you kicked our asses."

"So…we have decided that the only thing that will make us feel better is if you two kiss each other." Bailey said.

"What!?" Petey and Aiden gasped at the same time.

* * *

_**Say what! xoxo**_


	10. Forbidden

_**Hold onto your seats kids, business has just picked up...**_

* * *

Petey almost spilled his beer everywhere at his girlfriend's proclamation. Aiden was laughing and shaking her head, "You don't have to feel guilty about it, just doing do it again."

"It's only fair babe. Bailey and I kissed so it only makes sense that the two of you should too." Alex said holding her hand across the table.

Aiden looked over at Petey and blushed. She had to look away when he turned to her.

"I'm not going to kiss her." He stated slowly.

"Why? You don't want to?" Alex asked glaring at him.

"You said she was cute the other night." Bailey added quickly.

Petey laughed in disbelief, "She is cute, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss her in front of you."

"Dude, trust me, you'll be sorry if you don't." Alex promised

Bailey scoffed, "She doesn't know what she'll be missing."

Aiden and Petey looked at each other shyly.

"Will you drop it if we do it?" Petey asked glancing at Bailey.

She nodded a huge drunk smile on her face.

"You're not going to be mad?" Aiden asked Alex.

He shook his head, the same huge smile as Bailey's on his face. Petey and Aiden took a deep breath and met in the middle. Their lips touched for a half of a second before they quickly returned to their sides of the couch.

"What the fuck was that!?" Alex shouted.

"Yeah, if we're going to give you permission you need to take advantage of it!" Bailey proclaimed.

"I kissed her like I was supposed to, now drop it." Petey argued.

"You kissed her like a kindergartener would." Alex yelled, "This is a get out of jail free card. I suggest you use it."

"Come on baby, I promise I won't be mad." Bailey coaxed.

"It's just weird that's all." Aiden said quietly.

Alex and Bailey put their heads together and wore puppy dog faces, "Pleaseeee…" they both begged.

"They're not going to let this go are they?" Aiden asked Petey.

"Unfortunately, no." he muttered, "You just want to indulge them so they'll leave us alone?"

Aiden shrugged.

"Put it on her Petey!" Alex encouraged causing Bailey to double over in laughter.

They both wet their lips nervously as they inched closer together. They were both staring into each others eyes as their lips touched. Petey's head was spinning as he continued to stare into her honey colored eyes. It blew his mind how soft her full lips were. He pulled only inches away trying desperately to keep his breathing even. He stayed like that deliberating for only a second before pressing his mouth to hers again. It was like something had snapped inside of him. He became unattached to the reality that his girlfriend and Aiden's boyfriend were directly across from them bearing witness. The only thing he could focus on was Aiden. He hadn't been able to admit it to Bailey because he hadn't yet admitted it to himself. He realized then what those hidden emotions were. He was protective of Aiden because he liked her…more than a friend. Just like Bailey didn't think Aiden was good enough for Alex, Petey didn't think Alex was good enough for Aiden. That sudden epiphany spurred him on to try and make Aiden understand his feelings. His hand came up to cradle her face. The urge to taste her was overwhelming. He parted her lips and his tongue was met with the most delicious cherry flavor he'd ever tasted. They moved together exploring and tasting each other for what seemed like forever. He felt like she was born to kiss him the way she was so in sync with him. He felt her hand curl into a fist while grasping his shirt. He broke free from her lips and dropped kisses along her jaw line going to her ear. His hand moved from her face to run along her smooth exposed thigh. He moved to her neck that she allowed him access to and was just about to do the unthinkable and pull her onto his lap when he came hurtling back to reality by Alex muttering a curse word. Petey gently untangled his hand from her hair, kissing her mouth several times before they pulled away from each other.

"DAMN!!" Alex laughed, "I thought you were about to rip her clothes off."

Petey dropped his eyes in embarrassment, "Shut up Shelley."

Bailey got up and sat in his lap, "I never realized how sexy seeing you with someone else could be." She whispered.

"I think it's time to go." Aiden laughed as Alex who had just downed two more shots took off for the bathroom.

"Ha ha, I win! He's such a lightweight." Bailey laughed.

"I'll go get him if you'll get her in the car." Petey planned.

Aiden nodded and pulled Bailey with her.  
"I'm Queen Drunk and Alex will be my slave!!" Bailey announced.

* * *

When they arrived home both Alex and Bailey were passed out in the back seat. Petey sighed as he put Bailey over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. Aiden had somehow coaxed Alex awake enough to get him to walk upstairs as well. Once they were settled Petey and Aiden came back downstairs.

"Glad they had a good night." She smiled.

"Well I don't know about yours but mine was pretty good too." He admitted.

Aiden bit her lip, her nerves getting the best of her. She looked away from him reaching for the remote to turn on the TV.

"I've never seen this one." Aiden said.

The remake of 'Amityville Horror' was just starting.

"Oh, it's good! Why haven't you seen it yet?" Petey asked.

"I'm too chicken. I can't go to sleep if I watch scary movies." She smiled.

"Oh come on, you can be brave!" Petey encouraged.

Aiden shook her head and tried to change the channel, but Petey pulled the remote from her hand.

"Watch it with me. I won't let anything get you." He promised wiggling his fingers at her.

"Stop it! Don't make me watch it." She begged poking her lip out.

"That's the saddest face I've ever seen. It's almost as good as Ajay's." he joked patting the space next to him on the couch, "Come here. Something might get you all the way over there."

She got up, her pout still on her lips as she sat down beside him.

He cupped her jaw to get her to turn and face him, "Stop making that face. You'll be fine."

He reclined his chair back and kicked his feet up resting his head on one of his arms. He noticed her skin was covered in goose bumps. He rubbed the backs of his fingers up and down her arm.

"You scared or cold?" he asked.

"Both." She said.

He leaned up and pulled the blanket that was draped over his headrest and handed it to her.

"I'm still scared though." She pouted again.

He grinned and pulled on her section of the couch to recline it as well. She was still sitting up as he extended his arm out behind her. She slowly leaned back into his arm, as he wrapped it around her protectively.

"Better?" he asked reaching up to turn the lamp off beside him.

He felt her nod into his chest as the room went dark. Petey tried to focus on the movie, anything to keep his heart from thudding ridiculously in his chest. He was sure she could hear it the way she had her cheek resting directly above it. She suddenly jumped and gasped at a scary part in the movie.

"You scared the shit out of me." He laughed.

She sat up a little bit to look in his eyes, "I told you not to make me watch it!"

His arm that she was reclined on slowly moved up to the back of her head pulling her to him. Their mouths connected softly as he immediately slid his tongue over hers. He was running his hand up and down her back, the beads of her dress teasing his fingertips. He pulled the blanket off of her and grasped her hips with both hands. He lifted then settled her down astride his hips. Their lips never left each others as their intensity increased. He kept his hands on her hips rocking her gently against his hardness. They moved to her rear as he filled them with her flesh. Suddenly she pulled away from him and pulled on the end of his t-shirt.

He smiled as he helped her tug it off, "Your turn."

He lifted the end of her dress over her head leaving her in a matching red bra and panty set. He licked his lips at the sight of her.

"Red is my favorite color." He commented running his hands over the cups of her bra.

She laughed and began kissing his neck and shoulders as he fumbled with the fastenings of his jeans.

"Lay down on the floor." He ordered helping her to stand up.

She did as she was told and laid in the middle of the floor. He wanted to be gentle with her, but his urgency was prohibiting him to do so. He wanted to be inside of her, preferably before Bailey and or Alex woke up. He was rid of the rest of his clothes in record time as he yanked her panties down her legs.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He said quickly.

"Are you sure?" she whispered, waiting, open for him.

He stuffed her panties in her mouth and pinned her arms above her head with one of his hands as he thrust into her. Her scream was muted by the fabric in her mouth. Petey could tell she was enjoying herself the way she arched off the floor every time he pushed into her. He rode her with ease, gliding in and out of her with no effort. Her muted moans and whimpers enhanced the experience ten fold. He felt her body go rigid as she let go. He felt the walls of her body that were surrounding him spasm like the wings of a butterfly. It was possibly the most exquisite feeling he'd ever experienced. Finally he joined her spilling himself into her. He let go of her wrists to splay his palm out flat over her womb. He was sure he was delirious but he swore he could almost feel the warmth he'd just dispelled emanating through her skin. He was spent, thoroughly exhausted with the exhilaration of his forbidden affair with Aiden. She gingerly removed her underwear from her mouth as she sighed deeply. His hand slipped behind her back to pull her up to his mouth.

"Are you okay?" he whispered between kisses.

"I'll be fine." She breathed.

He got up and lay back on the couch pulling her on top of him. She spread a blanket over them as he held her, his fingertips caressing her arm that she had draped across his chest.

"I'm sorry." He said holding her wrist up to examine the purplish bruises that were forming.

He hadn't realized he was holding her so tightly.

She kissed his chest, "It's alright."

He closed his eyes as she nestled comfortably against him. His last conscience thought was that he could stay like this forever.

His peaceful aftermath was interrupted abruptly when Bailey's voice rang through his psyche, "What the hell are you doing!?"

* * *

_**OH $H!t...LOL Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one...xoxo **_

_**p.s. I want to know your favorite part of this story so far, so PLEASE include it in your review or PM me :) thanks lovelies!!  
**_


	11. Mind Games

_**:) Keep reading lovelies...business is still good :)**_

* * *

His eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright. His entire body was covered in a sheen of perspiration as he frantically looked around for Aiden. He just knew Bailey had snatched her up.

"Petey? What is your problem?" Bailey asked, rolling over beside him.

He was gasping for air as his heart rate began to slow down. How did he get in his room? Where was Aiden and what did Bailey know?

Bailey sat up and turned his face to hers, "I didn't mean to scare you it's just that I thought you were having a bad dream. You kept tossing and turning." She said.

He shook his head and pushed out of the bed. Bailey fell back on the pillows going back to sleep. Petey went to the bathroom and turned on the water to take a shower. He held onto the sink firmly as he stared himself down in the mirror. What the fuck was wrong with him? Did he actually sleep with Aiden downstairs lat night and just didn't remember coming up to his room or did he dream the whole thing? There was no way he had that good of an imagination. He could still feel the wet heat around him, her delicate wrists in his hand, the way she rolled her body… He closed his eyes and dropped his head determined to get to the bottom of things. He took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before returning downstairs. His eyes went immediately to the center of the floor. The whole scene replayed in his head, he threw his head back and caressed her stomach as he came, her legs moving around him like silk snakes squeezing him with every tremor of her body. H saw her hand go to her mouth and remove her red underwear.

"Morning." She called from the kitchen.

He shook his head and stumbled into the room.

He saw her tense immediately. She probably thought that it was Alex who came downstairs.

"Hey." He said gruffly, his body responding slightly at the sight of her.

Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail, her bangs swept to the side out of her exotic eyes. He remembered getting lost in them last night when they first kissed at the bar.

She smiled, "Hay is for horses."

She giggled at her own joke before turning back to the stove. His eyes traveled down her back to her cute little butt. The teal frilly boy shorts did nothing but arouse him more. Her slender thighs were just as creamy looking as they felt going gracefully to her shapely legs. She was barefoot and standing on her tip toes to turn on the range vent as she cooked. She turned back around the island in the middle of the kitchen separating them.

"Guess I'm not very funny in the morning." She said still smiling.

She crinkled her nose when he still hadn't responded. He thought it was one of her cuter quirks.

"Did you need some Tylenol or something? Does your head hurt?" she frowned.

He realized then what a fool he must look like to her sitting there slack jawed and unresponsive.

He blinked quickly and shook his head, "I-I'm okay."

Her eyes were still narrowed at him, "You have an eyelash on your face."

He rubbed his face in his hands, trying to get a friggin grip on himself.

"Did I get it?" he asked.

She laughed as she came around the island to his side. He spun the bar stool around to look at her. She stepped between his legs as she carefully got the eyelash off of his face and held her finger in front of his mouth.

"Make a wish." She whispered.

One of her hands rested on his knee as she waited for him to come up with a wish. He pursed his lips and blew on her fingertip. She winked at him with a Cheshire cat smile on her face as she went back to the stove.

"I figured ya'll wouldn't mind if I cooked breakfast, especially since half of us are hung over this morning." She said pointing upstairs with her spatula.

Petey was scouring her body when she had her back to him for some sign that he'd been with her last night. The only mark he'd remembered putting on her were the bruises on her wrists. He couldn't see them because of her black long sleeved t-shirt. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that the shirt she was wearing was one of his. She turned around again and caught him staring at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again.

He nodded quickly he could feel his face turn red.

"Is it about last night?" she pressed softly.

Petey looked into her eyes trying to figure out exactly what that statement meant.

"I was afraid it would be weird this morning." She said.

Petey opened his mouth to just come out and ask her when Alex came dragging in. He pressed his cheek to the cool marble of the island.

"Aiden, will you be an angel and take that meat tenderizer and put me out of my misery?" he groaned.

She locked eyes with Petey again before she went to Alex. She lifted up the back of his shirt and slid her hand underneath. She gently ran her nails up and down his back.

"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you some breakfast as soon as it's done, okay?" she said bending to kiss his cheek.

"What are you going to bring me?" he whined.

"Breakfast casserole and Gatorade, unless you want something else to drink." She told him.

He poked out his lip and whined softly, "I want chocolate milk."

Aiden smiled at him pulling him into her arms. He rested on her heavily as she continued to rub his back.

"Go lay down. I'll bring you chocolate milk instead." She promised kissing his cheek.

His arms that were dangling on either side of him suddenly sprang to life reaching around her to cup her butt.

"Bring this sexy booty too. I didn't get to spank it last night." He said.

"Yes you did, remember, at Chris and Ajay's?" she smiled.

"It's been too many hours. I like to stay on schedule." He mumbled as he trudged back upstairs.

Aiden smiled apologetically at Petey. He was so tense his muscles were burning in response to his tightly clenched fists. He couldn't move until he was sure he was back in control of himself. He didn't know he would have that kind of reaction to seeing Alex put his hands on her. It was unnatural to him now that he'd been with her. Not only did he feel the need to protect her, he felt possessive of her as well. He didn't want to see her with anyone else, he didn't want anyone to touch her, he didn't want her to respond to anyone but him. He knew he would have to reel himself in a bit. He couldn't let Bailey find out. He almost laughed aloud because now he knew how Alex and Bailey's relationship worked. He felt he finally fully understood the reasoning behind it. Petey felt most of the same emotions toward Aiden as he did Bailey. He didn't love her the same way he did Bailey, no one could compare to her she was his soul mate.

"Will you taste this and tell me if it needs anything?" Aiden asked coming back around the island with a spoonful of casserole.

He spun around again as she stepped between his legs, her small hand beneath the spoon.

"It's hot, so be careful." She smiled bringing it to his mouth.

"It tastes good to me." He answered quietly.

"Thanks." She said.

Maybe that was her plan to act like nothing happened so no one would know.

"What did you mean when you said you thought it would be weird this morning?" he asked.

She was cutting squares of casserole and dumping them onto plates.

She didn't look at him, "I didn't want you to look at me differently. I mean I hope were still friends and all."

"Of course we are. I'm not going to be like that towards you. I just have to do some adjusting." He said.

She pushed a plate in front of him with a shy smile, "They really didn't give us any other options, and they were not going to let it go until we kissed. That's how I'm looking at it. I was just afraid that when everybody sobered up it would be perceived differently."

Petey stared at her doubting himself again. He really thought they had slept together, but now he was totally unsure again. He had thought she was talking about their tryst last night on the living room floor, not the kiss they shared at the bar.

"Take that up to Bailey okay?' she said pushing another plate to him with a Gatorade and Tylenol.

She had a plate for Alex and his chocolate milk he'd requested as she left him alone in the kitchen. He had no idea about anything that happened last night. The only thing he had were very vivid memories, those were the only things he was sure of. Whether or not they had actually happened or if they were all a fabrication of his mind he was totally unsure of but he had to get to the bottom of last night before it drove him crazy. Or before somebody else found out the truth before he did.

* * *

_**My, my, my...what happened?? Guess you'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out :) **_

_**Sorry for being mean...lol It's the drama llama's fault :)  
**_


	12. Get It Together

_**SORRY!!! Don't kill please for the LONG time I took to update, it's the whores at work, it's their fault I promise!!! (And I mean that in the most degrading way possible) Please do enjoy otherwise and review if you please :)**_

* * *

Several hours later Bailey and Petey had wandered downstairs and were watching TV when Alex and Aiden came downstairs in their bathing suits.

"We're gonna chill by the pool." Alex informed putting on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Thanks for breakfast Aiden." Bailey called from the couch."

"No problem." She smiled as she followed Alex to the back patio.

Petey tensely focused on the TV trying not to alert Bailey to his awkward behavior. An hour later Chris and Ajay came over with the kids who rambunctiously sprinted up to Riley's room to play.

"So how was last night with your new BFF?" Ajay joked.

"Uggh…it was fun, this hangover is not though. She's pretty cool." Bailey said.

"That's good, getting drunk is always the best way to break the ice." Chris laughed.

"It was just me and Alex who got plastered. All I can really remember from last night is how hot it was to see you kiss another girl." Bailey smiled at Petey.

"Wait! What other girl?" Ajay asked seeing Petey turn red.

"Alex and I forced Petey and Aiden to kiss because we did the other day and felt guilty. It was surprisingly very hot." Bailey said kissing Petey's cheek.

She noticed Petey's discomfort as well.

"Don't worry about it honey, I though it was sexy to see another girl all over you." Bailey comforted.

"Anybody want anything to drink?" Petey asked standing up and quickly going to the kitchen.

Everybody followed him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." Petey muttered fixing himself a glass of water.

"Aww…look how cute they are." Ajay sighed looking out the window to the pool area.

They all peered outside to see the pair by the pool. Aiden was on her back laying out while Alex reclined on his elbow staring down at her. He was slowly dragging his finger over her body. He started at her cheek, went down her neck to her shoulder, between her breasts, along her ribcage to her navel then stopped. He looked back to her face before laying his hand flat across her stomach. The image form last night when Petey did the same thing flashed in his mind. He was so shocked by Alex's actions he dropped his glass. It shattered when it hit the floor throwing shards across the tile in every direction.

"I-I-I'll get it." Petey stammered tip toeing carefully to the closet to retrieve the vacuum.

"Go and check on the kids. I'll get this." Bailey muttered, rolling her eyes at him.

He turned and left the room without another word. He peeked in on the kids who were playing dress up with some of the things that Aiden had gotten them the night before. He turned to go back downstairs only to find Chris blocking his path.

"Alright, spill it. What the hell is your problem?" Chris asked his arms crossed against his chest.

"Nothing." Petey lied.

Chris dropped his head and laughed before looking back up at him, "Yeah that answer doesn't work for me. See, when you annoy Bailey, she annoys Ajay who annoys me and may potentially cut me off, so give me the truth or I'll make something up to tell them and you won't like that."

"I don't trust you and your big mouth." Petey hissed, "Nobody can know."

Chris shrugged, "Fine I'll just tell them that you slept with Aiden last night and see how that goes over. It'll get me off the hook, I know that much."

Petey's face deadpanned. Chris laughed but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on Petey's face.

"It was just a joke dude." He said.

Petey swallowed loudly and dropped hi eyes to the floor.

"No. Way. You didn't cheat on Bailey with Aiden. I know you better than that, you wouldn't do that, quit bullshitting me." Chris laughed again shaking his head.

Petey groaned and covered his face with his hands.

Chris stared at him, the truth written all over him, "Dud, you are SO dead. Bailey's gonna kill you then Alex is going to revive you so he can kill you too. THEN Bailey's gonna kill Aiden with her bare hands five different ways. What the _FUCK_ were you thinking?"

"Obviously I wasn't" Petey stated lowly.

"What happened? How did it happen? I want to know everything." Chris demanded his face never losing its smirk.

Petey shook his head, "I'm not telling you shit. I don't trust you to not slip up and tell."

Chris shrugged, "Fine, guess I'll just go ask Aiden about it then."

Petey grabbed Chris by the shoulder and spun him back around, "FINE! But I swear if you tell anyone…"

Chris waved his hands, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…I know. Get on with it, I want details."

Petey closed his eyes, "Bailey and Alex got shitfaced and we brought them home and got them upstairs to bed. Then Aiden and I were watching a scary movie and started kissing and ended up having sex in the middle of the living room floor."

When he finally looked back up at Chris his hand was curled into a fist and he was biting his knuckles to keep himself form laughing aloud.

"What's so fucking funny?" he growled.

"I thought that Alex would be the one to screw things up, not Aiden and sure as hell not with you." Chris paused, "I gotta ask or I won't be able to live with myself; was she good? Was it worth it?"

Petey inhaled a deep breath, "I regret cheating on Bailey. I wouldn't do it again if I could go back and change things, but since I did do it, yeah, she's more than good. She's definitely head to head with Bailey."

Chris' eyes sparkled, "Was she kinky like Bailey?"

Petey smiled and nodded, "She let me put her underwear in her mouth to keep her quiet."

Chris' mouth dropped open, "You suck!! If I didn't love Ajay so much…I'd rock that girl's world. She'd think I invented sex."

Petey's face fell suddenly, "But, here's the problem; I'm not exactly sure if any of this actually happened or if it was all a dream."

Chris frowned at him, "What do you mean?"

"Bailey woke me up this morning because she thought I was having a bad dream, but the last thing I remember is falling asleep with Aiden on the couch." Petey explained.

"Is there any way to know for sure if you had sex with her?" Chris asked.

Petey shrugged, "The only marks I remember putting on her were bruises on her wrists from holding her down. That's the only thing I can think of because I certainly can't ask her."

Chris' smile returned, "That's easy enough. If she does, then you're screwed literally and figuratively. If not you've got a great imagination or really great drugs in which case you need to share with me."

Petey froze when he heard Alex and Aiden coming up the stairs.

Alex appeared first and stared between them, "Are we interrupting something? I mean you can continue making out, we'll go to our room, it's not a problem."

Aiden giggled coming around Alex. Chris and Petey's eyes immediately went to her wrists, which unfortunately for them were concealed behind large bangles. They quickly glanced at each other, the wheels turning in their heads.

Alex narrowed his eyes at them, "You're acting weird."

Petey was holding his breath trying not to look at Aiden's petite frame. His mind was in turmoil trying to keep his lower body under control and think of something, anything else than the way she felt beneath him. Why the hell did she have to look so completely edible in her bathing suit? The pale yellow reflecting her bright smile and her dark skin.

Chris finally relieved the silence, "Petey was telling me about the make out session going on last night, hate I missed it."

He was grinning devilishly at Aiden who was blushing profusely.

Alex wrapped his arm around Aiden, "One time deal, unless you're gonna let me make out with Ajay."

Chris scoffed, "Don't think so. High five though Aiden for Bailey not killing you."

She smiled and raised her hand, her heavy bangle sliding to her forearm. Petey nearly fainted when he saw the purplish tint around her wrist. He was in deep shit. Alex pulled Aiden into the room they shared walking backwards in a silly hug with her facing him.

"Sorry guys she's all mine." He said pulling the strings of her bikini until they untied.

He threw the fabric at a motionless Petey before closing the door.

Chris jumped up and down comically, "I'm a genius and you're a dead man!"

Petey had the confirmation he needed. He and Aiden had slept together the previous night. He couldn't begin to fathom what would happen if Bailey found out. He also didn't know how he was going to be able to keep this secret from her.

"So, Petey, you just found out you slept with your friends girlfriend, what are you gonna do now?" Chris joked, sounding like a game show host.

Petey had opened his mouth to answer and stopped when he heard a muted moan come from Aiden and Alex's room. Chris who had apparently not heard anything thrust his invincible microphone in Petey's face. Another moan, louder than the first hit their ears. Aiden's tinkling laugh rang through the hallway. Both men took several steps to the door.

"Tell Daddy what you want baby." They barely heard Alex's voice.

Aiden gasped and cried out, "I want it harder daddy."

Petey was trying to contain himself as Chris shook his head, "You're a lucky piece of shit you know that?"

Petey stalked off to his room and slammed the door shut.

**

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

**

Everyone was hovering around the kitchen as Aiden was preparing to make dinner.

"You should have a cooking show." Ajay sighed inhaling the savory scents filling the kitchen.

"I prefer to be behind the scenes." Aiden said turning on the stove.

"I feel like a little kid waiting to get to lick the spoon when you're done." Chris grinned from his position at the counter.

"You look like one too." Ajay said ruffling his hair.

"That was always my favorite part too." Aiden confessed.

"You don't need us to help do you?" Alex asked.

She shook her head going to the refrigerator and pulling a tray out. No sooner had the word "appetizer" left her lips all of the canapés were gone and Alex was on the kitchen floor. Bailey had knocked him over to grab the last two from the tray.

"Bunch of fucking piranhas." He pouted, "I hope whatever it is tastes like shit. You didn't need four you pig!"

Chris sputtered trying to laugh and chew at the same time while literally making 'nom, nom, nom' noises.

"They don't." Ajay laughed.

Alex got off of the floor with his arms crossed and his lip poking out.

Aiden smiled warmly and returned to the fridge, "I made you a special one anyways."

She handed him a small plate with heart shaped canapés on it. Alex stuck his tongue out at Bailey before taking a bite.

"What the hell is that face for Pan?" Ajay wondered loudly.

She had caught him glaring at Alex.

"What face?" he asked innocently.

"The eat shit and die look you were giving Alex." She clarified for him.

Bailey sighed loudly, "Ok, that's enough, just come on and tell us what you're upset about."

Petey rolled his eyes, "I'm not upset about anything."

"Bullshit." Ajay coughed.

"Funny, seriously though, I'm good." Petey muttered.

Chris spoke up trying to take the heat off of his friend, "He's just a little uncomfortable about last night. No need to keep it to yourself and let them nag you to death."

Alex and Bailey began to reassure Petey that everything was okay. Ajay on the other hand sat back and observed. Petey was obviously upset about something more than he was willing to fess up to and she had a sneaking suspicion her boyfriend knew exactly what it was. She was surprised that Bailey hadn't caught on to the very obvious guilt that would occasionally flash across Petey's features. Ajay decided right then and there she was going to put on her "gum shoes" and solve this mystery. Aiden changed the subject feeling a little uncomfortable herself,

"Umm…Alex and I are going to stop in Georgia on the way home to see my family and we wanted to ask if you wanted to go too."

Bailey's face lit up, Alex is going to meet your parents?! How hilarious! Count me in, I love watching him squirm…"

"Your parentals don't mind right? I mean you let them know that we're a bunch or rowdy, crazy wrestlers right?"

"Speak for yourself!" Alex and Chris said at the same time.

"Wonder Twin powers have been activated, everybody watch out." Bailey joked.

Aiden shook her head laughing, "It's fine really. My mom cannot WAIT to use all of her crystal that I bought her last year in Europe and my brothers are about to die to meet ya'll." She paused, "And daddy can't wait to interrogate you, just a heads up."

Bailey snickered, "This is going to be epic, I can tell already."

Petey stood up, "I'm gonna go check on the kids."

Bailey rolled her eyes after her boyfriend. Chris jumped up and followed him. He caught him at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, you really need to lighten up and get your shit together before somebody finds out." Chris whispered.

Petey furiously pointed downstairs, "She's acting like nothing happened! She's acting like we didn't fuck each other in the middle of the damn living room floor last night!"

Chris glared at him, "Then you should too!! Stop acting like a jealous bitch. It happened now let it go, just like she's trying to do."

"I want it to happen again though. I want Alex to stay the hell away from her. It fucking kills me to see them together!" Petey growled.

Chris stepped back, "Get over it, let it the fuck go or you're going to lose EVERYTHING! She's with Alex you're with Bailey end of story."

Petey shook his head, "You haven't had her though."

"Yeah, because I value my life." Chris scoffed.

"It's not that easy." Petey groaned.

"Endure. It. I'm serious, get it together dude, cause you're sinking fast and they'll start catching on. Get your shit together." Chris ordered going back downstairs.

Petey knew Chris was right, but it didn't make anything easier for him. He cringed every time Alex showed her affection which was basically _ALL THE FUCKING TIME_. He couldn't blame him though, and he knew he couldn't lose Bailey, it would kill him. He would have to bear his scarlet letter internally and follow Aiden's lead. He hoped he could handle the situation as well as she had been doing. Nobody could find out about their one night stand it was as simple as that.

* * *

_**Dang...Petey gets him a piece and falls apart...not good! Next chapter should be funny, you get to meet Aiden's crazy family, so be prepared :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!! xoxo**_


	13. Meet the Carltons

_**Okay...this chapter is pretty funny and very me. I'll let you decide which parts are reality, that should be fun :) Thanks to CenCandiceFan4Life, BourneBetter67, and Kennedy's Friday Night Delight for reviewing!!**_

* * *

"Take a left right there at that mail box." Aiden instructed Petey who was driving.

They turned down a long road lined on either side with ancient looking trees. Their majestic branches were covered in Spanish moss that nearly touched the ground. Riley let out a tiny gasp as she stared wide eyed at the scenery rolling past.

"A-Ten! Look at dat horsey!!" she squealed.

Aiden smiled, "That's Domino, he's really funny. I'll show you some of the tricks he does."

Riley turned quickly to look at her, "Like what?"

"He can count, and he smiles and laughs when you tell him a joke."

Riley bounced in her car seat excitedly.

Alex smirked, "It's like a sugar high with no sugar."

"She must have inherited your hyper gene." Bailey remarked.

Finally a large looming plantation house appeared before them.

"Holy shit, it's like we died and went back to Gone with the Wind." Petey whispered.

Bailey swatted at him for cursing in front of Riley.

"That was Mama's muse when she was restoring it, so it makes sense you would say that." Aiden commented.

They parked the cars and were instantly greeted by several beagles that were barking and howling excitedly. Aiden got out and knelt down to pet the dogs.

"Riley, look!" Alex pointed toward the front of the car.

A single goat came around the corner of the house bleating crazily.

"What the hell is that goat doing?" Chris asked trying to keep Joey from climbing out the window.

Aiden put a finger on her lips to shush him, "That's Spike, he doesn't know he's a goat. He thinks he's a dog."

"Is it safe to get out?" Bailey asked eyeing the rambunctious animals.

"Hold on." Aiden said turning back to the pack, "Everybody freeze."

Instantly the dogs and the goat stopped what they were doing and immediately looked up at her for their next instruction.

"Now sit." Aiden ordered, "Stay."

Ajay began laughing hysterically when she saw Spike sit too.

"Damn Dr. Dolittle, that's impressive." Petey laughed as they all eased out of the cars.

Tails wagged furiously as the kids squealed and jumped excitedly.

Riley ran to Aiden and clutched her leg tightly, "I want to pet them!"

"Me too!" Joey screamed.

"Go ahead, they won't jump on you." She smiled.

"Did you train them to do that?" Chris asked watching the kids pet the dogs who stayed still as statues.

"I helped Daddy. These are his hunting dogs." She confessed.

The front door burst open as a gleeful scream rang through the air, "Oh, my goodness, I didn't know my baby was here!"

"Mama!" Aiden smiled running into her arms.

They embraced and then Aiden turned to introduce everybody, "That's Chris, Ajay, Bailey, Petey, and Alex, and this is my Mama, Caroline Carlton."

Caroline clapped her hands excitedly and went to Chris first to hug him and made her way down the line.

"I'm just tickled to death that ya'll came." She said scrunching her nose and smiling.

Alex pointed, "Aww, she does the nose thing too!"

Aiden mimicked her mother involuntarily, "Where do you think I got it from?"

"So this is THE Alex we've been hearing all about?" Caroline asked smiling warmly at him.

Aiden nodded proudly.

"He's adorable." Caroline grinned and whispered to Aiden.

Alex smirked. He was off to a good start.

"Where's daddy?" Aiden asked looking back at the house.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "In the damn house cleaning his gun."

"Wwwhhhaaattt?" Alex asked a look of fear crept across his features.

Caroline waved him off, "Its fine honey, the last one Aiden brought home only walks with a limp now."

His eyes bugged out.

"She's joking." Aiden reassured.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bailey whispered nudging Ajay.

An elderly woman gingerly made her way down the stairs to the group.

"Hey Nana!" Aiden gushed hugging her tightly.

She eyed the boys over Aiden's shoulder.

"Which one's Alex?" she asked raising her glasses a little to look at them.

Alex stepped forward, "I'm Alex, it's nice to meet you…umm…"

"Nana, I had an actual name but I forgot it." She provided, opening her arms to him.

She held him out in front of her and nodded, "He's a good one Sunshine. A lot hotter than the last one you brought home."

"Nana!" Caroline scolded.

"Did she just say hot?" Ajay giggled.

"What? It looked like he had Ed Zachary's disease." She shrugged.

"What's that?" Bailey prompted.

"When your ass looks Ed Zachary like your face." Nana said moving on to hug Petey.

He jumped suddenly as she pulled away from him, his face bright red. She nodded and moved to Chris who jumped as well.

"Nana likes that one." She said pointing to Petey, "I could bounce a quarter off his ass."

Bailey and Ajay who were coughing trying to contain themselves fell into each others arms laughing when they realized that Nana had pinched both of the guy's butts.

She winked at Petey but averted her attention, "Who do they belong to?"

Riley and Joey smiled up at her sweetly.

"That's Joey, he's Chris and Ajay's son, and Riley is Bailey and Alex's daughter." Aiden informed.

She smiled at Aiden, "Good, he's fertile. We don't want one that shoots blanks around here!"

"NANA! Don't embarrass them!" Caroline said shaking her head.

"Shut up, you don't have a bet going with your Aunt Wanda and the rest of the Red Hat ladies, I do. Whoever dies with the most great grand kids wins and she's got twins on the way which will make her two ahead of me." Nana scowled.

Aiden blushed furiously and mouthed "Sorry" to Alex.

"Come inside, I've got to finish dinner and Aiden can show you around. I don't know where your brothers are, probably fishing, who knows." Caroline mumbled rushing back into the house.

Aiden held Alex's hand as they went inside. The double grand staircase welcomed them at the entrance. Everything sparkled and gleamed in the bright sunlight adding to the regal southern charm of the house.

"This is beautiful." Ajay said.

"Mama has a knack for fixing things up; it's one of her hidden talents." Aiden said.

"Is that my baby Sunshine I hear?" a voice boomed through the house.

Aiden's eyes lit up, "Daddy!"

She pulled Alex with her as she went to the next room.

"This should be good." Bailey grinned devilishly.

Aiden rushed into the bear of a man who had moved his shotgun to the couch to stand up. Alex gulped. Daniel Carlton, Aiden's father, made Abyss look like a pussy. Alex figured Daniel could probably pitch bowling balls like baseballs. He looked like a pro offensive lineman, and he was glaring right at him.

He decided to take the initiative and introduce himself, "Mr. Carlton I'm Alex Shelley, Aiden's boyfriend."

"We'll see about that won't we son?" he stated gripping Alex's hand painfully.

"Be nice." Aiden frowned at her father.

"That all depends on him doesn't it?" he growled.

After being introduced to the others, Daniel shooed the girls and children into the kitchen.

"So, Alan, have you ever shot a gun before?" Daniel asked settling back into his chair and picking his gun back up.

:"N-N-No sir." He stuttered.

"You're from up there in Detroit right? Ever been in a gang before?" he continued.

"No, sir." Alex replied.

"Got any convictions I should know about Alan?" Dan asked rubbing the gun with a soft cloth.

"Uhh…I think that woman should be treated fairly in the workplace…" Alex said.

Dan's dark brown eyes shot to his face as he gave his best "what a dumb ass" stare, "Crimes boy, have you done any crimes?"

Comprehension dawned on him, "No, no, I haven't done anything. I mean I had a mullet when I was a kid but that's probably more of a fashion crime, and I would appreciate you not telling Aiden about that."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head for a second mentally kicking himself for being so stupid.

"Tell me why I shouldn't worry about you being faithful to my daughter when you have a child from a one night stand with your best friend. Is this guy here picking up your slack? How does he feel about you getting with his girl? Anymore illegitimate kids you wanna fess up to right now?"

Petey and Chris fidgeted nervously. Petey was re-thinking his wanting to be with Aiden so badly now. He did not envy being in Alex's shoes right then.  
Alex's face had gone pale as he tried to come up with a satisfactory answer. Dan snapped the barrel of the shotgun up with a loud click.

"Fuck." Alex breathed, sweat forming across his forehead.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer Mr. Detroit." Dan prompted tilting his head sideways.

**

* * *

IN THE KITCHEN

* * *

**

Ajay and Bailey were peering around the corner watching Alex's interrogation. They were whispering back and forth when Nana joined them.

"Has he shit his pants yet?' she asked calmly handing them her flask.

They shook their heads.

"Nana, we love you." Ajay said, taking a sip from the flask.

"Most bitches do." She said eyeing them, "Have ya'll been nice to my baby Sunshine?"

"Who Aiden?" Bailey questioned handing her back her flask.

She nodded solemnly, her old eyes not missing anything.

"Umm, not at first, but we get along now." Ajay said deciding it would probably be best not to try and lie to her.

"That's good because don't let this gray hair fool you, Nana can still kick some ass if need be." She promised.

"For some reason I believe you, I really do." Bailey smiled.

It was really sweet how Aiden's family doted on her. They seemed to all come together and rally around their girl, which was refreshing to see. It made Bailey wonder how many people actually made it to their family's inner circle.

"Excuse me, but is it okay if I take Riley and Joey down to see the horses?" Aiden whispered.

"Sure, they would love that." Bailey smiled.

"Oh, and I stashed you some extra cheese biscuits in the pantry behind the cereal." She said winking.

Nana took her hand and raised it to her lips and kissed the back of it, "Bless you child."

"Forget Alex, where's the pantry?" Ajay laughed.

"Follow Nana, I've got to refill anyways." Nana said waving her flask in the air.

**

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

**

Dinner had been relaxed and stress free. Stories were shared and there was plenty of laughter. They finally got to meet Aiden's four brothers who were loud and boisterous and added to the uplifting atmosphere. At dusk Aiden's younger brothers helped Joey and Riley catch fireflies while the adults continued their conversation over coffee and dessert. Eventually they said goodnight and disappeared to their rooms.

Alex was lying in Aiden's plushy queen sized bed. A warm breeze floated in from the balcony as he watched the curtains billow in the soft light of the lamp. He felt her climb into bed beside him and pulled her to his chest.

"Daddy didn't scare you too bad did he?" she asked softly.

"Not enough for me to go anywhere if that's what you're worried about." He replied kissing her forehead.

She smiled, her fingertips tracing the line down his midsection, "I was a little worried."

Alex chuckled, "Don't get me wrong, your dad is really fucking scary and I definitely would have liked a heads up about that and maybe some test questions, but even at his scariest and most intimidating I never thought that I couldn't handle it for you. I though about Riley and how that was going to be me one day, and I could see his logic for doing what he did."

"I know we're different than you're used to, a lot different, but I'm glad that you're giving it a chance. It means a lot to me for you to get along with my family, it really does." She sighed sleepily.

He pulled her chin up to look at him, "I would do anything for you, being here made me realize that today. You are a top priority in my life and I want you to know that. You're right up there with oxygen, Riley, and my career."

Tears formed in her eyes at his words, "Thank you."

He kissed her softly and squeezed her tightly, "And food."

She laughed softly, "I knew you wouldn't forget that one."

He had been tapping her heartbeat into her palm, and was almost asleep when a distant rumble of thunder perked her up.

"I love storms. They sound so pretty on the roof." She whispered, "They make me sleepy."

He slid out of bed to close the balcony doors.

He returned to bed and turned off the lamp, "Then goodnight and I love you."

She nuzzled into him, "I love you too."

When the storm finally hit an hour or so later Aiden and Alex were asleep, completely content in each others arms.

* * *

"Bay wake up." Petey said nudging her.

"What?" she groaned.

"I think I hear Riley crying, the storm must have scared her." Petey said rolling onto his back, "Want me to go get her?"

Bailey threw the covers off, "No, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep."

Bailey tip toed across the hall where Riley and Joey were sharing a room. She tried the light but the electricity must have been knocked out by the storm.

"Mama?" Riley called softly sitting up in her bed.

"I'm right here baby." She reassured sitting on the bed beside her.

"I want A-Ten."

Bailey was suddenly thankful that the power had been knocked out so her daughter couldn't see her face. An instant look of disgust appeared and she was unable to wipe it off. It looked and felt like she had just swallowed poison. Riley had **NEVER** asked for anyone other than her when she was scared, not even Alex. She decided to ignore her request and maybe she would forget or wake up...something.

"Come here honey, did the storm scare you?" Bailey asked pulling her into her arms.

She bit back tears as she felt her struggle and push away from her.

"No! I want A-Ten!" Riley repeated, her tiny voice escalating.

"Aiden's asleep." Bailey said hoping Riley didn't hear her voice quiver.

"_With Daddy…_" she added silently.

She heard her sniffle in the dark and then whine, "Wake her up" before she started crying.

A flash of lightening illuminated the room. Her daughters heart breaking face strobed before her. She wondered if hers looked the same.

She swallowed her emotion and took her hand, "Come on, maybe she's awake."

Riley eagerly jumped out of bed and went with her down the hall to the third floor stairs. She knocked softly really hoping nobody heard her.

"A-Ten?" Riley called.

Bailey closed her eyes and shook her head angrily. She heard the bed creak and footsteps coming to the door. Alex was lit up by another bolt of lightening followed by a loud peal of thunder when he opened the door. Riley pushed past him and scrambled in the bed with Aiden who was slowly waking up.

Alex looked at the bed and then at Bailey, "What's going on?"

Tears fell down her eyes, invincible in the shadows, "The storm woke her up and she wanted Aiden."

Alex chose to stay silent, not knowing what to say. Joey sleepily trudged past both of them and climbed in the bed with Aiden and Riley.

"Goodnight." Bailey spat going back downstairs in a huff.

She resisted the urge to slam the door remembering that she was a guest and collapsed in the bed. Her cries were unable to be heard over the thunder and Petey's mild snoring. She kept herself up for most of the night crying her eyes out because her daughter had chosen Aiden over her mother. Alex had chosen Aiden over her too. What she couldn't figure out and what confounded her the most was when and why the hell had she become so disposable?

* * *

_**Points to ponder huh....lol sorry if this chapter was totally random, but I hope you liked it enough to review :) xoxo**_


	14. Three Strikes

_**Next chapter for you lovely readers!! I hope you enjoy! Think of this chapter like you're on a roller coaster and you're going up the big hill before the drop off. **_

_**Something wicked this way comes... :)**_

* * *

Petey blinked several times as sleep dissipated from his body. Bright sunshine filtered through the curtains and the smell of coffee and sausage hit his nose. A small part of him was envious that Alex would get to wake up every morning like this. Aiden would spoil him, he knew. He pushed away thoughts of her and reached for Bailey. She was curled tightly in a fetal position.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered kissing the back of her head.

She sniffed softly.

"Bay, what's wrong?" he questioned rolling her over to face him.

Her face was splotchy and her eyes were red and swollen from crying most of the night.

"Riley went to Aiden instead of me last night." She cried, "She pushed out of my arms and made me take her to her room."

A sob tore through her as Petey wrapped her in his arms.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked gently rubbing her back.

"Everybody loves Aiden more than me." She said crying harder.

He hugged her tighter trying to take her pain away.

"Why would you say that honey?" he asked.

She pushed out of his arms and sat up, "Because she cooks and cleans and has designer everything, she's sweet and pretty and her family is perfect and she's got animals…"

She began crying too hard to finish. She crossed her arms over her knees and buried her face in them, sobs racking her body.

Petey crawled in front of her and pulled her chin up to look at him, "What about what you do? You cook and clean, and take care of Riley and me and Alex sometimes. You're a great friend and an even better lover. You're sweet and you're beautiful. Every time I look at you I wonder how in the world a guy like me got so damn lucky. And if you want more designer stuff or some animals, tell me and I'll go get them for you, anything you want. Don't be jealous of her family, look at what you have, you've got a great family yourself, no need in comparing the two. They love her and we love you."

"I just feel like everybody wants to be around her, and like her more than they do me. Is it because I'm a bad person? Am I not sugary sweet enough, what?" Bailey asked sarcastically.

Petey sighed, "I guess everybody likes Aiden because she's different from us. She talks differently; she acts differently than we do. But that's not saying that we've forgotten about you. Bailey you're the center of a lot of things, I wish you would see and focus on that. You're my soul mate, you're Ajay's best friend, you're Riley's mom, you're Alex's baby mama, you're Scott's favorite niece, and you're Carrie's daughter. Aiden is none of those things, don't you see that? Loving her and loving you are completely different things."

Bailey had stopped crying and was pouting, "Well I still have a bad feeling about her. It's like she's up to something."

Petey masked his face perfectly she never saw his face falter, "Why don't you go take a shower and freshen up and then we'll grab some breakfast and go for a walk or something."

Bailey nodded reluctantly, "I love you for putting up with me."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips, "I always will."

When she closed the door to the bathroom he collapsed on the bed. Guilt was tearing him apart. Bailey couldn't know how awful she'd just made him feel. Every time he thought about Aiden the memory stung his senses, every time he said her name it burned his tongue. His heart broke for Bailey. She didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve her. He'd cheated on her with her frienemy. He had no clue how he was going to make it up to her but he knew that he was not going to think about Aiden like he had been anymore. Aiden would not be a priority of his anymore; if he had to he would avoid her like the plague and shower Bailey with affection. He would do whatever it took to make sure that Bailey knew how much she meant to him because he knew he was on borrowed time. He had to live with the possibility that Bailey could very well find out and leave him. He had to do everything in his power to make sure that never happened.

After her shower Petey and Bailey went to the kitchen to find Riley and Joey helping to make breakfast. Ajay, Chris, Alex, and Aiden's brothers were out on the porch enjoying breakfast already.

"Mama, A-Ten knows how to make funny face pancakes!" Riley grinned.

_**Of course she does**._ "That's good honey." Bailey smiled.

"Grab a plate and get what you want, okay." Caroline smiled warmly.

"Did ya'll sleep okay?" Aiden asked helping Joey pour pancake batter into a skillet.

Bailey bit her lip, "Yeah, other than Riley waking up."

"Good." Aiden smiled.

"Mama, we made a tent so the storm wouldn't get us and A-Ten got flashlights so the dark would go away and daddy could stay asleep." Riley said never looking up from decorating their pancakes for them.

Petey placed a hand on Bailey's hip to reassure her.

"That's good sweetheart." Bailey ground out.

"Aiden used to do that all the time when a storm would come up, nothing could get her in her tent." Caroline chirped as she fluttered around the kitchen.

"Aiden's so cool isn't she?" Alex joked coming into the kitchen to kiss her cheek, "Have you tried these, what are they, grits? Have you tried them yet?"

Bailey rolled her eyes at him and went to the patio. Petey looked uncomfortable but followed her.

"Whatever, more for me." Alex said, completely oblivious.

**

* * *

A FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

**

"Riley come on and get dressed so we won't be late." Bailey called down the hall.

She was in her daughter's closet picking out an outfit. They were all going out to dinner with Scott that night. Riley came bounding into the room. Bailey came out of the closet with a pair of jeans and a warm sweater for her to wear.

Riley stopped bouncing, "I don't want to wear that."

Bailey narrowed her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because I want to wear a dress." Riley huffed.

"It's too cold to wear a dress." Bailey said.

Riley shook her head, "A-Ten wears dresses when it's cold."

Bailey gritted her teeth, "Aiden is an adult and can wear whatever she wants. You are a child and will be too cold to wear a dress. So put this on and let's go."

"No."

Bailey took a deep breath, "Riley, it's very cold outside, you're not wearing a dress."

Tears were pooling in Riley's eyes, "Yes I am. A-Ten wears dresses and I want to wear one too!"

"Either wear this or we'll just stay home." Bailey said.

"No! I want my daddy!" Riley screamed throwing herself on the bed.

"I'll be back in ten minutes if you aren't dressed in what I picked out we're not going." Bailey warned.

"I want to go!" Riley cried.

"Then get dressed." Bailey ordered closing the door behind her.

She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. Alex and Aiden were standing on the doorstep looking like they had just stepped off the set of some glam photo shoot.

The little fashion whore was rubbing off on everybody it seemed like.

Alex wore jeans and a dark green button up with a brown leather jacket while Aiden wore a long sleeved mini dress and tights with a long trench coat on, much to Bailey's disappointment.

"Riley forgot her coat in my car and I figured she would need it." Alex smiled.

"We were on the way and wanted to stop by and drop it off." Aiden said.

"Thanks." Bailey muttered, taking the jacket from him.

Riley let out a piercing scream from upstairs.

Alex went into "daddy mode" instantly, "Is she okay?"

Bailey rolled her eyes, "She didn't like what I picked out for her to wear, so she's throwing a tantrum."

"I'll go talk to her." Alex said going upstairs.

"Great, make it worse." Bailey groaned.

Aiden stepped in the door, and shut it behind her, "She always looks really cute, I don't know why she wouldn't like what you picked out."

"She wanted to wear a dress because_ **YOU** _always wear one." Bailey noted angrily.

Aiden dropped her eyes.

"She'll probably want her hair in a little braided up do like yours too." Bailey said going to her room.

Alex appeared at the top of the stairs, "Will you come and pick out an outfit for her so we won't be late?"

Aiden heard Bailey's door slam shut, "She won't wear what Bailey picked out?"

Alex shook his head, "Not a chance. I tried."

Aiden sighed. She was going to be damned either way. She hesitated a moment longer before going up the stairs.

**

* * *

AT DINNER

* * *

**

Bailey and Petey walked into the restaurant.

"Where's Riley?" Ajay asked.

She Chris and Joey were waiting to be seated.

"With Alex." Petey answered.

Bailey gave Scott and Traci a hug and followed them to the table.

"What's that about?" Chris asked.

"You'll see." Petey said going to the table as well.

Alex, Aiden and Riley walked in. Chris smirked and Ajay concentrated on not letting her jaw drop to the floor.

"Hey." Alex smiled giving them a nod.

Riley skipped over to Joey and took his hand to go to the table. Ajay raised her eyebrows in question.

"She wouldn't leave the house unless Aiden picked out her outfit." Alex answered.

Aiden was blushing furiously.

"How does it feel to be a three year olds fashion consultant?" Chris smiled nudging her playfully.

Aiden shrugged, avoiding eye contact with them. Riley was busy showing off her dark green crushed velvet dress and black tights to Traci when they walked up.

As Alex was introducing Aiden, Ajay sat beside Bailey, "Riley's turning to Aiden's mini me, huh?"

Bailey plastered a fake smile on her face, "I know. I want to stab myself in the face with a spoon."

Ajay giggled as they both watched Aiden.

**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

**

Bailey and Riley were at the mall wandering around.

"Mommy, I want dat!" Riley squealed as they were walking by one of the pricey designer stores.

It was a sequined clutch that Bailey remembered Aiden carrying on a few occasions.

She spied the price tag and laughed, "Sorry honey, mommy's not going to be able to buy that today."

Riley was puzzled, "Why not?"

"Because mommy's not going to spend three hundred dollars on a silly purse." Bailey retorted.

"I want it though. A-Ten has one and I want one too!" Riley said poking out her lip.

"_A-Ten_ has a lot of things that you and I won't have." Bailey said.

_**Because she's a materialistic bitch who is trying to convert my daughter to her plastic world of robot nothingness.**_

"That's not fair." Riley pouted.

Bailey laughed, "Tell me about it."

Before Bailey could even register what was going on, Riley sprinted into the store, grabbed the display model and took off back out of the store. It was only when the stores alarms began blaring that Bailey reacted.

"Riley!! Bring that back right now!" She yelled taking off after her daughter along with several store clerks.

* * *

Two hours, a spanking, and several lectures later they were back home.

"Hey honey." Petey called from the living room.

"Go up to your room and do not step one foot outside until I tell you to." Bailey ordered.

Riley who was still crying stomped up the stairs, screaming as she slammed her door.

"What the hell is going on?" Petey asked coming into the kitchen.

"I am so beyond furious and embarrassed I don't know what to do." She said.

"Petey pulled her into his arms, "Tell me what happened."

"My daughter grabbed an exact replica of _A-Ten's_ purse from a store and bolted through the mall." Bailey grated out.

Petey looked at her, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "I just got through convincing the store and mall security that it would never happen again and that I would keep a closer eye on my child. They looked at me like I was an idiot, like what kind of parent are you that your three year old daughter is already attempting to steal shit. I could have literally died I was so embarrassed."

"I'm sorry babe." He said a small smile formed on his face, "She was a mirror image of you just a minute ago though."

Bailey grabbed a beer from the fridge, "Yeah, but I'm not _precious, sweet, perfect Aiden_ though."

Petey swallowed slowly, "Do you think you should call Alex?"

Bailey shrugged, "I guess. I don't want him to see it on the news, he'd be pissed."

Petey gawked at her, "It's gonna be on the news?"

"Who knows? With my luck it'll be on there." Bailey said dialing Alex's number.

**

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER

* * *

**

After Riley's failed grand theft attempt she had been on much better behavior. Alex and Aiden had come over to talk to her and whatever they had said had made a difference. Bailey had been so grateful that Riley had not had any more "Aiden Arguments" with her; until…

It was around midnight and Bailey and Petey were on the couch making out. Bailey was straddling Petey kissing his neck and grinding her hips against him slowly.

"Let's go upstairs so you can put on that little school girl outfit that I love." Petey growled into her breasts.

"Hmm, are you going to send me to detention?" Bailey whispered sucking on his bottom lip as a flash of lightening illuminated the dark room.

"Yeah, you've been a bad girl." He moaned, caressing her thighs.

She laughed into his mouth as she gripped his broad shoulders.

"Mommy?" Riley called.

"Shit." Petey cursed as Bailey got off of him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Bailey asked adjusting her clothing.

A loud blast of thunder shook the room.

"I want A-Ten." Riley said.

Bailey got up from the couch to come over to Riley, "Honey, it's okay, it's just a storm. You're safe inside the house with us."

Her bottom lip trembled, "I want A-Ten."

"Riley, Aiden's at Alex's house and they're probably already asleep." Petey tried.

"Wake her up again, please?" Riley asked, a tear falling down her face.

"No. We're not going over there in this weather. Did you want me to build a tent here? Would that make you feel better?" Bailey suggested.

"You don't know how to." Riley said.

Petey smirked, "Mommy's really good at making tents."

Bailey laughed and grabbed a blanket and grouped some chairs together and threw it over them.

"Come on Riley." Bailey encouraged sitting in the tent.

Riley shook her head stubbornly as more tears fell, "That's not how A-ten does it. I don't like your tent.

Bailey bit her lip trying to maintain a level head, "I'm sorry that you don't like it, but it's going to have to do"

Riley yanked down the blanket and dropped it on the floor, "You don't know how to do it! A-Ten makes better tents than you do Mommy!"

"Why don't you show us how she does it then?" Petey suggested.

"I don't know, only she does! I want daddy! I want A-Ten!" Riley screamed.

Bailey sat on the floor in between the chairs crying silently. Petey went to hug Riley to calm her down.

"You're not my daddy! I want my daddy! I want A-Ten!" Riley yelled pushing out of his arms.

"Go to your room." Bailey ordered.

"No!" Riley said collapsing and banging her feet and fists on the floor.

Another loud peal of thunder echoed.

"I don't want to live here anymore. I want to live with daddy." Riley shouted.

"That's enough Riley and I mean it. This is getting ridiculous. You are not going to live with Alex. You are going to stay here and you are going to go back to sleep right now." Bailey shouted back.

Riley got up and grabbed the phone to dial Alex's number.

Bailey snatched the phone away, "No ma'am. Go to your room"

"I hate you!" Riley spat furiously.

The phone dropped out of Bailey's hands and crashed to the floor. It felt like she'd been bludgeoned with a baseball bat. Her chest burned with the pain of her heart fragmenting into little pieces.

"Go get your coat." Bailey whispered.

Petey came up behind her, "Bay, come on, you don't need to be driving in this storm. She didn't mean it. She was just mad and trying to get her way."

Riley came running back downstairs with her coat on, the 'A' that Aiden had given her around her neck and her favorite stuffed animal that Alex had bought her for her birthday.

"I'll be back in a little while." Bailey whispered kissing Petey's cheek.

* * *

_**Sooo....Bailey has every reason to be upset right? Next chapter will be "the peak" of the roller coaster, so buckle up and hold on!! lol Please review and let me know what you're thinking hotties!!**_


	15. Stalemate

_**Right, so....we're almost to the peak of the roller coaster!! it's about to get wild and crazy after this one!! hope you're ready and i hope you enjoy!!**_

* * *

Alex opened his front door sleepily.

"Daddy!" Riley squealed running and latching onto his bare leg.

He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he looked back at the clock on the wall.

"What's going on?" Alex grumbled.

"We need to talk." Bailey said sternly.

"Now? It's almost one o' clock in the morning." He said shutting the door behind her.

"I don't care. Put on some coffee if you need to but I can't take it anymore." She said.

"Alex?" Aiden called tentatively coming downstairs in a blue silk nightgown.

"A-Ten!" Riley yelled running to her and squeezing her legs as well.

"What are you still doing up?" Aiden asked smoothing Riley's hair.

Alex went to her, "Will you take her upstairs and get her to go to sleep? Bailey and I need to talk."

Aiden looked past Alex to Bailey. She looked enraged.

Aiden nodded, "Sure, come on Riley."

"Good night daddy. I love you." Riley said sweetly.

"I love you too. Are you going to tell mommy good night?" Alex asked.

Riley turned back to Aiden and put her arms up for her to pick her up. Aiden picked her up and Riley rested her head on her shoulder. Aiden took a shaky breath as she watched Bailey. She wasn't' entirely sure if she wouldn't attack her or not.

Alex kissed her softly, "Go ahead and take her to our room. I'll be up in a minute."

"Good night Bailey." She said quietly before going upstairs.

Alex waited until he heard Aiden shut the door to turn back to Bailey. Tears were flowing down her face.

Alex dropped into his oversized leather chair, "What happened this time?"

"Do you make it a habit of answering your door in nothing but your boxers?" Bailey asked venomously.

He remained quiet falling back into his old routine. They'd had plenty of these arguments before. He knew she was trying to provoke him.

"At one o' clock in the morning I can answer my door any way I damn well want to." He said.

Bailey trained her gaze on him, "Was I interrupting something? I mean you two go at it like rabbits."

Alex's only movement was the flexing of his jaw, "We were asleep, not that it's any of your business. Why don't you get to the part about why you and my daughter are here."

Bailey laughed scornfully, "We're here because of HER!"

She pointed upstairs angrily, "Our three year old daughter is turning into a selfish, spoiled, materialistic brat because of your stupid bitch girlfriend!"

Alex held up his hands, "Whoa! You can't talk about her like that."

"So she can brainwash Riley and turn her into some little whiny brat and that's okay?" Bailey asked.

"First of all, Riley's not like that at all. Secondly, **_IF_** she acted that way how is it Aiden's fault? She's done nothing but spend quality time with Riley." Alex replied.

Bailey scoffed furiously, "That night we went to dinner, who'd she want, **_A-TEN_**, the day she stole that purse, _**A-TEN**_, tonight I try to build her a tent but it wasn't good enough because of _**A-TEN**_! Everything is fucking about her Alex! Riley's not even Riley anymore. She's some mannequin, some life size doll for your stupid girlfriend to accessorize with, and I've had it!"

Alex was quickly losing his patience, "Why is it so bad that Riley wants to look up to her? Aiden's beautiful, stylish, fun and polite, what's wrong with that? Are you mad at her because of that?"

"Oh God Alex, excuse me while I fucking puke everywhere. I'm mad because she's influencing our daughter to behave like some Beverly Hills heathen. Riley thinks her actions don't have consequences. She thinks that she can cry or pout or bat her eyes and get whatever she wants, and it doesn't work like that in the real world." Bailey shouted.

Alex shrugged, "That's not Aiden's fault, that's yours. If you let her get her way by doing those things then you're the one to blame not her. Obviously you need to look in the mirror before you bring your little witch hunt to my house."

"She doesn't get whatever she wants when she's over here?" Bailey questioned skeptically.

"If it's within reason, then yes, we accommodate Riley. If not, we explain why and move on. She's three years old, and you're letting her push you around so you can blame it on Aiden. She's not your scapegoat Bailey, I'm not going to let you do that to her."

Bailey felt like she was being sawed in half. One half of her was livid, so mad she could spit nails, the other half wanted to jump on him and reclaim him as hers. She had come over with the intention of arguing about Riley and Aiden's relationship but it was turning into an argument about Alex and Aiden's.

"You don't think that Aiden has had a negative influence on our daughter?" she asked.

"Not at all, if anything she's improved it." Alex answered matter of factly.

"What about this, me having to bring her over every time she doesn't get her way. Anytime I tell her no, I'm the devil and she hates me and doesn't want to live with us anymore. That's a real positive influence don't you think?" She asked.

"Again, that has nothing to do with her." he paused debating whether or not he wanted to take their argument to the next level or not.

He decided he did, "Why don't you quit dicking around and just say what the fuck you want to say."

Bailey stared daggers at him.

Alex smirked a little, "You hate Aiden, you have since the first time you met her."

"And your point is?" Bailey motioned sarcastically.

"You hate her because she's with me." He concluded.

"Oh please." Bailey laughed.

"You hate that I finally found somebody that was good for me. Somebody that's better for me than you ever were. You have to come over here and grasp into thin air to find an argument against her. You hate that my life doesn't revolve around yours anymore. Admit it." He demanded.

"You have lost your fucking mind. Please remember that I dumped you. I do want you to find somebody that will give your life purpose but it is most definitely NOT her. She is nothing more than some trussed up little Barbie that you parade around in front of everybody to hide the fact that you still want to be with me. You were the one that kissed me in the kitchen that night not the other way around. So why don't you tell me something Alex…Do you still imagine it's me that you're fucking just so you can get off? Does she know that you had to do that with your other girlfriends?" Bailey asked loudly.

Alex laughed, completely un-phased, "You really want to know?"

"Go ahead." Bailey encouraged.

Alex smirked, "She's so much better in bed than you I never even have a moment where I'm not completely focused on her. It's not just about the sex with her, that's what you don't understand. She and I connect in ways that you never could with me. We can actually talk and discuss things and have something deeper than just sex. You were just a weekend booty call. Aiden is much more than that."

Bailey had started crying again, "Thanks Alex that was really nice of you. I can't believe that you are being like this. The Alex I know wouldn't deal with any fake, prissy, spoiled whores."

Alex stood up, "I'm serious Bailey, stop talking about her like that."

"That's all she really is, some weepy girl that needs constant attention to feel loved. You're her little lap dog and don't even realize it." Bailey shot back.

He grabbed her arms and shook her, "Shut up. She's none of those things and you know it."

"You used to be so independent, now you're clinging to the cupcake slut. You don't belong in her world you're pond scum to them." Bailey said.

"I thought that too. I thought I wasn't good enough for her, but she made me realize that I was wrong." He told her.

She laughed cruelly, "Well what's going to happen when you can't provide for her anymore? When you can't buy her her little treats and top fashion bullshit and she leaves you? Don't come whining to me begging me to forgive you again, because it's not going to happen."

"Get out." Alex said letting her go and going to the door.

"You're wrong about her Alex, you know you are." She said.

"Get out." He repeated.

"I'm not finished. I don't want Riley hanging around Aiden anymore. I think she needs some time away from her to improve upon her behavior and get back to being herself." Bailey said lifting her chin into the air.

"That's too bad, she's not going anywhere." Alex responded.

Bailey's features softened, "Alex, I don't want to put limitations on your time with our daughter."

"Then don't." he shot back.

"What am I supposed to do about Riley's behavior? She is idolizing your retarded girlfriend and you won't do anything about it." Bailey said.

Alex let out a frustrated yell, "Stop talking about her like that! She is a very important part of my life now and I love her a lot. If you have issues with that then go fuck yourself. I'm done being nice about this. I'm not going to let you trample all over Aiden because you're mad at me for loving her more than you."

"That's not what this is about, thank you very much." Bailey retorted.

"Like hell it isn't. Get over your stupid insignificant issues with her because she's not going anywhere, especially not because you said so." He finished going to the door, "Now get the fuck out and when you finally come to your senses and realize everything I said was true, that's when you can come back over here. And I swear Bailey, if I even suspect that you're making Aiden feel uncomfortable I'll go ballistic. Now leave."

Bailey clapped her hands sarcastically, "Bravo, Shell, bravo. She's even got you acting like a prissy drama queen too. One last thing, if you think that I am in any way threatened by you or her, you are sadly mistaken. Keep your little poodle on her leash, asshole."

Alex slammed the door behind her and locked it. He went back up to his room and opened the door quietly. Riley was asleep on her stomach in the middle of the bed. Aiden was sitting cross legged staring down at her hands. He knelt in the bed and picked Riley up. He carried her to her room and then came back. He pulled Aiden to his chest when he climbed back in bed. He saw that she had been crying, he had no doubt she'd heard the argument between him and Bailey.

"Please don't cry sweetheart. Don't' let her get to you." He whispered rubbing her back.

"I don't want her to hate me. I don't want her to not let Riley come over because of me." She cried.

"That's never going to happen. She's mad at me not you. She feels that I'm not relying on her as much as I used to and she's freaking out. Bailey can be a little bit of a control freak at times." He assured.

"I'm not going to come between you and Riley, Alex. Your daughter is far more important than I am." She said.

"Don't worry about Bailey. I'm not going to let her disrespect you or try to ruin our relationship because of her ridiculous accusations. I love you too much to let her do that." He said sliding her nightgown straps down her arms.

"What are you doing?" she sniffled as he rolled her onto her stomach.

He slipped off her nightgown and his boxers and lifted her hips into the air as he slid inside of her, "Showing you how much I love you."

* * *

The next two weeks had been very strained for the group of friends. Bailey and Alex had staged an all out war with each other when he and Aiden had brought Riley home the next day. Bailey had verbally attacked Aiden and so the feud had begun.

Bailey had tried to keep Riley from being around Aiden but to no avail. She and Alex had a three hour long scream fest that resulted in the current silent treatment. They had not spoken to each other in a week and a half and counting. Chris and Ajay were trying to remain neutral but they too were slowly picking sides. Ajay was siding with Bailey and Chris was reluctantly siding with Alex. The battle lines had been drawn and it looked like there was not going to be a cease fire anytime soon. Petey and Aiden had attempted to talk their significant others down on several occasions but the end result was always the same. Bailey and Alex were both far too stubborn and dead set on being right to ever give in and wave the white flag. The war was at a stalemate, both sides adjusting to their new routines until that fateful night.

* * *

Alex, Aiden, and Riley were all eating at one of Aiden's favorite upscale restaurants one night. Alex sat quietly and observed Aiden and Riley interacting with each other. Aiden doted on Riley that was obvious. She tucked an errant strand of hair behind Riley's ear. She helped her order and put her napkin in her lap. She cut up her food for her and encouraged her to eat.

"Are you okay? You've been quiet tonight." Aiden asked when their food arrived.

Alex smiled and nodded, "Do you know how happy you've made me?"

Aiden blushed, "I hope as happy as you've made me."

"You are more than I ever thought I could possibly find. You make me so proud to be with you. I smile all the time and it's because of you. You balance me out you take care of me and my daughter with poise and grace. You are such a beautiful person inside and out and I'm so glad that you're with me."

Aiden smiled wiping away her tears, "That was so sweet of you Alex. I don't know what I did to deserve that kind of praise but thank you."

Alex took her hand and kissed it, "For just being you that's why."

Aiden leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"A-Ten, can I have one please?" Riley asked pointing at Aiden's food.

"I don't know if you'll like it or not sweetie." She said.

"I'll never know if I don't try it." Riley smiled.

"That's very true. Do you know what they are?" Aiden asked picking up her fork.

Riley shook her head.

"They're oysters. They come from the ocean and they live in this shell." Aiden informed squeezing some lemon juice over them.

Riley scrunched her nose, another endearing habit she'd picked up from Aiden.

"I want some of that too." Riley pointed at the cocktail sauce.

"Good choice. That's how I like them too." Aiden grinned.

Riley took the fork and tentatively put it in her mouth. She chewed deliberately, trying to make up her mind.

She nodded finally, "I like those oyskers."

Aiden beamed and turned back to Alex who was holding out a glass of champagne to her.

"What's the occasion?" she asked taking the glass from him.

She inhaled a sharp breath when she saw the answer to her question. Inside of the glass, nestled among the bubbles was a ring.

"Alex?" she whispered.

He smiled and got down on one knee in front of her, "Will you marry me?"

She covered her mouth in shock and nodded as tears fell down into her lap. Alex fished the ring out and put it on her finger.

She squealed excitedly as she turned to Riley, "What do you think? Do you think I made the…"

Aiden screamed as Alex rushed around the table to Riley.

"Riley!" Alex yelled, shaking her and checking her mouth to make sure she wasn't choking.

Alex shoved everything off of the table and laid Riley on top of it. He began performing CPR. Riley's eyes were closed and she was very slowly turning blue. Aiden was screaming and crying desperately trying to talk to Riley and wake her up. Minutes crawled by and felt like hours until the ambulance arrived and whisked Riley away. Alex pulled a hysterical Aiden with him to his car to follow the ambulance to the hospital. Aiden was rocking back and forth in her seat sobbing. Alex was desperately trying to maintain his grip on his sanity. He was having flashbacks to the last time Riley had gotten hurt and they were attempting to derail him. He felt a panic attack rising up but fought it urgently. His daughter needed him, Aiden needed him. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit a speed dial button.

"Bailey, don't hang up! It's Riley…"

* * *

_**All together now...."OH $hit!!" **_

_***any guesses on how Bailey's going to react to this little twist?***_

_**Please review and let me know!!  
**_


	16. Shit Creek

_**Still rising up....thank you for all of the reviews and alerts :) Ya'll are the best!! Please enjoy...**_

* * *

Alex had Aiden sitting in his lap. He was gently rocking her and running his fingers through her hair. She was inconsolable. Nothing Alex had said or done had gotten her to calm down. She was trembling and hiccupping softly as a never ending supply of tears fell from her eyes.

"It's all my fault. I should have never let her have a bite." She sobbed.

Alex kissed her temple, "You didn't know she was allergic to shellfish, nobody knew. Anybody could have made that mistake honey."

Aiden curled into herself tighter as grief speared through her.

"They didn't though. I did this. I let her have it. If anything happens to her, oh God Alex, I just couldn't stand it." She wailed, "I couldn't live with myself."

Alex swallowed the lump of emotion that he'd been fighting since they left the restaurant. He could break down later when he was alone right now he had to be strong.

A few minutes later they heard Bailey down the hall, "I'm looking for my daughter, Riley. She was just brought here by ambulance."

Aiden looked up at Alex. She stood up and smoothed her dress down as Bailey, Petey, Ajay, and Chris came around the corner. Aiden hugged herself tightly as she broke down upon coming face to face with Bailey's tear stained visage.

"Bailey, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She cried, shivering with remorse.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Bailey screamed slapping Aiden to the ground with a might backhand.

Aiden fell to her hands and knees only to be shoved to the floor by Bailey who continued hitting her. She flipped Aiden over and closed her hands over her throat tightly. Aiden made no attempt to fight back as Bailey screamed in her face and cut off her air supply. Alex and Petey were finally able to pry Bailey off of her. Aiden rolled to her side coughing and gasping for air. Chris stood her up and held her in his arms a safe distance from a clawing Bailey.

"I knew you were up to something! I knew you were! You tried to kill my baby so you could get me out of the picture and have Alex all to yourself! Now do you believe me, now that she attempted to murder our child?" Bailey screamed fighting against them.

Alex finally shoved her against the wall and got in her face, "You are fucking sick if you think that she did this on purpose. It was a terrible accident, she didn't plan this!"

Bailey slapped him which threw him into a rage. He punched the wall and threw several chairs across the room before pressing his forehead against hers painfully.

"I could kill you right now, Bailey, I swear I could. How fucking dare you come in here and assault her like that! Look at her! She's been beside herself with grief. She's tortured herself the entire time we've been here over a stupid mistake that she had no control over. It wasn't her fault. You can't blame her for this." Alex yelled.

It was Bailey's turn to fly off the handle then, "She caused my baby girl _**TO STOP BREATHING!! **_We've been here before Alex. It seems you only date homicidal maniacs. I've had a bad feeling about her from the start and she won everybody over with her fake ass self and now look where we are! Different bitch, same ending! You allowed it to happen by not listening to me again. Not anymore Alex. This is never going to happen again! I'm filing a restraining order against both of you and requesting an emergency custody hearing. _**I WILL NOT LET THAT STUPID FUCKING WHORE KILL MY DAUGHTER BECAUSE SHE'S GOT YOU BY THE BALLS, LITERALLY."**_

Chris left Aiden and rushed to grab Alex who was losing control.

"You'll never take Riley away from me. Ever! You kept her from me the first two years of her life and you're going to yank her away from me now? You're a psycho bitch Bailey, you really are. I never once said anything against Petey being around her!" he shouted.

"He's never put her in danger either has he? You continuously surround Riley with your crazy girlfriends and I'm not going to allow it." She came back.

"You won't win. You're going to be sorry for taking all of this out on her." Alex promised.

Bailey locked eyes with Aiden and flew into a rage again, "What the fuck are you looking at? Are you happy you've got your little puppet to defend you? I'm not going to let you get away with this. She's going to be the one who's sorry for ever hurting my daughter." She yelled at Alex.

"I'm just going to go. I think that would be best." Aiden cried never looking up as she moved slowly to the door.

"No, fuck that! You didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to leave." Alex said.

Aiden shook her head, "No, you should be focusing on Riley, not me."

"Aiden, don't go." Alex pleaded.

"I need to speak with Riley's parents." A nurse called.

Bailey grabbed Petey's hand. Alex kept staring at Aiden.

"Go." She mouthed, leaving the room.

Alex glanced quickly at Chris who nodded and followed after Aiden.

"How is she?" Bailey asked.

"She's much better now. She responded very well to the epinephrine, or adrenaline, we gave her to counteract her airway constriction. We ran several tests to make sure she had no brain damage or any respiratory failure, all of those tests came back negative. She's resting now, and should make a full recovery." The nurse said.

"What happened? What made her react like this?" Petey asked.

"Anaphylactic shock. You're daughter developed a severe allergy to shellfish. You said that she had just ingested an oyster prior to her reaction, correct?"

Alex nodded.

"Well the good news is that she's going to be fine. Keep her away from any more oysters." The nurse smiled, "Please follow me and I'll take you to her room."

They walked into her room and instantly Bailey burst into tears.

Riley groggily turned her head, "Mommy?"

Alex stood in the corner silently. He was glad that Riley was going to be okay, but he felt that he and Bailey had burned their bridges. They had said things and reacted way too harsh to maintain the amicable atmosphere prior to today. He felt positive that she meant what she'd said and he was going to have to prepare himself. He took a calming breath and went to Riley's bedside.

"Hey munchkin. How are you feeling?" he asked bending to kiss her cheek.

"Sleepy." She yawned.

"Then go back to sleep and I'll go get you a surprise for being such a big girl okay?" he said.

She nodded, her eyes closing.

"I'm gonna go check on Aiden." He said as soon as Riley's breathing became even.

Bailey rolled her eyes, "You are such an inconsiderate asshole! How can you go and check on the person that's responsible for this?"

"Because I have a heart and not some black hole where one used to be, you hateful bitch." Alex whispered furiously.

Petey came between them, "Not right now. Not in front of Riley. She doesn't need to wake up and see the two of you fighting. Go check on Aiden and if anything changes I'll call you."

Alex nodded tightly as he briskly left the room.

Bailey was muttering under her breath when he left.

She tucked the blankets around Riley more snugly, "I can't believe that we're here like this again. Not even a year ago and we're right back where we started. I don't even know how to begin to forgive him."

Petey let her talk as he tried to figure out what to say to her. He felt guilty about defending Aiden but it seemed like the right thing to do. He sat pensively, not saying a word.

"You're on my side right?" Bailey asked when she finally noticed how quiet he was being.

"I just feel caught in the middle." He said.

"What does that mean?" She questioned, pulling out her armor.

She didn't know she was going to need it against him too.

"I remember how mad I was at Alex the last time. I wanted to tear him to shreds for endangering this sweet little girl because he was being selfish. It hurt even worse knowing that he had hurt you simultaneously. This time is not the same. I don't think he made a bad judgment call by being with Aiden, I think it's actually the best decision of his life. I know you're hurting and are scared, but this truly was an accident. Aiden did not intentionally try to poison Riley."

Bailey stared at him in disbelief, "I thought that you were the one person I could trust. I thought that you of all people would have my back."

Petey sighed, "I do, but it really sucked what you did to Aiden. She was already hurting so bad and then you kick her when she's down. I didn't want to see that side of you that's all."

She shrugged, "That stupid whore got what she deserved."

"Bailey, I need you to think about some things before you make any decisions about what you said earlier about custody and all. You know if you go through with that you're not only going to hurt Alex but you may unintentionally end up hurting Riley too. You grew up without your father, do you want that for Riley?" he asked massaging her shoulders.

"She won't be without a father, she'll have you. You're a much better father figure that Alex has been and she's not even yours. I turned out just fine and so will she." She argued.  
Petey nodded. He'd basically just spun his tires on that debate. He really wanted to smooth as much tension as possible.

"What if it had been you, me, and Riley out at dinner instead of Aiden and Alex? What if it had been me that let Riley try that oyster? What if Alex reacted the same way you did towards me? How would that make you feel?" he asked, "Do you get where Alex is coming from?"

Bialey moved away from him, "If you're on that bitch's side tell me right now."

Petey took a deep breath, "It's not like that Bailey. I don't want you to do something you'll regret, and I think losing Alex's friendship would fall under that category."  
"So this is about Alex, not Aiden?" Bailey asked.

"They're one in the same aren't they?" Petey laughed.

Bailey stared at him as still as a statue.

He stopped laughing, "I felt bad for the poor girl. You freaking bum rushed her and had her on the ground before she even knew what was going on. You fight for a living, she _MIGHT_ chip a nail reaching for a stiletto or something. It just didn't seem fair."

Bailey nodded, "You need to figure out if you're going to be on my side or not. If you're feeling sorry for that evil slut that poisoned my daughter, I'm going to ask you to leave right now. If you loved me at all you would please shut the fuck up about her and stop taking up for her. She has Alex and the rest of the fucking world to run to her rescue. I need you."

Petey sat stunned.

"What's it going to be?" she asked.

He cradled her face, "I'm always going to be there for you. I hope you know that."

He kissed her lips and looked deep into her eyes. She nodded and nuzzled into his neck.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, did you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, well maybe some Tylenol. Would you believe that I have a splitting headache?" she smiled weakly.

"I can't imagine why." He joked leaving the room just as Alex was coming back in.

"Can the two of you behave while I'm gone?" Petey asked looking between the two of them.

"I officially declare this room Switzerland for the entire time we're here." Alex said pretending to stab a flag into the ground.

"Okay." Petey said shutting the door.

He walked down to the cafeteria and to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup. He was adding some creamer when he spotted Aiden in a secluded corner. She had her head buried in her arms face down on the table. He grabbed another cup and filled it with the hot liquid and went to her table.

"I got you some coffee, but I didn't know how you liked it." He said warmly.

She peeked up at him, "Thanks."

She sat up and wiped her cheeks.

"Um, Aiden, can I tell you something?" Petey asked carefully.

"I know I look like a drowned raccoon. Alex already told me." She sniffled.

His brow furrowed as he looked at her running make up and saw that her lip had a small cut on it from Bailey's backhand. Her cheek was still red.

"I don't even care, I feel so awful." She said more tears spilling.

"Riley's going to fine. It was an honest mistake even Bailey didn't know she had any allergies. All of her tests had always come back negative." He told her.

She was stirring her coffee sadly, "It doesn't matter. I've ruined everything now. Alex and Bailey are at each other's throats, I'm the evil bitch that tried to kill Riley and the rest of you are just collateral damage."

Petey covered her hand with his own, "It'll all work out."

She lowered her head and started crying harder, "I'm so scared that Riley's going to hate me too."

Petey scooted his chair beside her and pulled her into his chest, "She probably doesn't even know what happened."

Aiden looked up at the ceiling, "I wish I could just start today over."

He pulled a few napkins from the dispenser and faced her, "Let me wipe this off. You're far too beautiful to be this upset and worried about stuff that you have no control of."

He carefully wiped away her running mascara until she was back to normal. Her sunset eyes were blazing with emotion as she looked at him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Petey had all but stopped breathing as he framed her face and pressed his mouth into hers.

Ajay who had been sent to find Petey turned the corner as they were still engaged in their kiss. She ducked behind a snack machine and took off to the exit without being seen. She went straight to the waiting room and dragged Chris into the stairwell. She hit him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?" he griped.

"Tell me what's going on between Petey and Aiden. Now." Ajay demanded.

"What?" he squeaked.

She backed him into the corner, "Spill. It. Now. I know that you know."

Chris covered his face with his hands.

He just purchased a ticket up "Shit Creek" and was not issued a paddle.

* * *

_**Somebody's going to be in some muddy water with him....lol...I know corny....eww....nevermind :) Please review! I love to hear your conspiracy theories!!**_

_**P.S. Banner coming soon!!  
**_


	17. Time Bomb

_**sorry for the wait!! i'm a dumbass and almost cut my finger off with a soup can (don't ask) better enough to type now, so here you go!!**_

* * *

Chris cowered in the corner away from Ajay who was fuming. He'd just let the cat out of the bag about Petey and Aiden's tryst.

"You're not going to say anything are you?' Chris asked meekly.

"I don't know. Bailey is my best friend and I feel like I should tell her, but I just don't know if she can handle this on top of Riley being sick. Alex is your hetero life mate, I can't believe you didn't tell him." Ajay mused.

"Petey said that it was just a one time thing that he wasn't ever going to go near her again." Chris replied.

Ajay laughed, "Well he lied to you. I caught him and Aiden sucking face in the cafeteria."

Chris looked surprised, "He said it was over. He said he was going to focus on Bailey and how much he loved her."

Ajay threw her hands up, "I saw them!"

"I know I believe you." Chris defended, "I can't believe Petey."

Ajay glared at him, "Or Aiden, she's not Miss Innocent anymore."

They sat in silence for several moments weighing their options.

"I can't tell her while she's here dealing with all of this, but I know I can't keep it from her either." Ajay mumbled aloud.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you." Chris apologized.

Ajay narrowed her eyes, "It's going to be the couch for you for a couple of nights."

Chris lowered his head, nodding slowly.

"Let's head back to Riley's room before anybody gets suspicious." Ajay said pulling open the door.

They walked into her room

"How's she doing?" Chris asked.

Bailey smiled down at her daughter, "Really well, the doctor said she'd be able to go home this afternoon."

Ajay hugged Bailey, "I'm glad."

The tension in the room that was flowing between Alex and Bailey was suffocating. In an effort to maintain his peace treaty Alex had remained silent the entire time he had been in the room with Bailey.

**

* * *

IN THE CAFETERIA

* * *

**

Aiden pushed away from Petey looking around quickly.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Petey shook his head in an effort to clear it, "I don't know."

What the hell had he been thinking? The urge to taste her had overpowered him. His lips were still tingling.

"Petey that was just a one time thing. I love Alex, I want to be with Alex." She whispered.

He nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. I mean I felt the same way about Bailey . I just didn't want you to be upset anymore."

"This can't happen anymore, what if somebody had seen us? That would have hurt a lot of people." She said.

He nodded again, "I'm sorry, but you just acted like nothing had happened between us and it was making me go…"

Aiden tensed in her seat, "Shhh!! Here comes Alex."

"Trying to get with my girl?" Alex joked sitting beside Aiden.

Petey shook his head.

"Well, at least you got her to stop crying." Alex smiled kissing her cheek.

"I'm gonna go check on Bailey." Petey muttered.

Alex focused on Aiden, "Riley gets to go home this afternoon."

Aiden smiled, "That's great news."

"I wanted to make sure it was okay with you first, but do you mind if I tell everybody we're engaged then?" he was beaming excitedly.

Aiden balked, "What about Bailey? Won't that upset her even more?"

Alex dismissed her fears with the wave of his hand, "It's not about Bailey. She's not going to be a factor in our relationship anymore. It's going to be you, me, and Riley. Period."

She watched him with doubt still swirling in her head.

"I wish it were that simple." She breathed.

"It's going to be from here on out. They're either going to accept you and be included in our life or not and have no part in what we do." He promised.

She shook her head, "You can't seclude yourself from your friends like that Alex. They were by your side long before me."

He leaned in to kiss her neck, his lips grazing her skin up to her ear lobe, "I don't want them if they don't want you."

She shivered as his voice filled her head. His teeth nibbled her ear as his tongue traced the inside. She sighed and gripped the table.

Alex chuckled softly in her ear, "So it's settled then, we'll tell them when we get home."

She gave in reluctantly.

"And then we'll go home and celebrate." He said kissing her deeply.

Aiden was glad that he was so confident, because she felt nothing but dread.

**

* * *

BAILEY AND PETEY'S HOUSE

* * *

**

Bailey had just gotten Riley up to her room and in bed when Alex and Aiden came through the door.

"Out!" she ordered coming down the stairs.

"No." Alex answered.

"This is my house and if I don't want that ridiculous excuse for a girlfriend of yours in here then she needs to leave or I'll throw her skinny bitch ass out!" Bailey threatened taking several steps toward them.

Aiden was trying to back up but Alex held her firmly in place.

"Chill the fuck out, we've got an announcement to make."

Everybody froze and all eyes instantly went to Aiden's stomach searching for any signs of pregnancy.

"Before Riley had her reaction, I asked Aiden to marry me and she accepted. So we're engaged now and all of you need to accept that fact." Alex announced.

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

Bailey shook her head, "That changes nothing. You're still a bitch and are not welcome here and Alex, you're a lot dumber than I thought you were."

Alex looked around the room. No one other than Bailey had moved or even breathed a word.

Alex nodded, "Thanks for supporting me you guys, I really appreciate it."

Bailey let out a disgusted snort.

"I'll be back later to spend some time with Riley." Alex said going to the door.

As soon as they left Bailey stomped up the stairs crying. Petey followed closely behind her.

Chris looked at Ajay, "Didn't see that coming."

"It's like we're in some parallel universe. I can't let Alex marry that two timing whore. It's not like she's ever going to tell him. She thinks she's going to get away with this and she's wrong." Ajay agreed.

"I got a bad feeling about this babe. Something's not sitting right with me." Chris said.

"What she did was wrong. You probably feel guilty about letting Alex get in this deep with her knowing what you knew." Ajay hypothesized.

"Maybe." He muttered.

"We've got to tell him." She said.

Chris nodded, "I know."

**

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER

* * *

**

Alex pushed himself out of bed and pulled back on his clothes.

"I'm going back over to Bailey's, are you going to come with me?"

Aiden pulled the covers over herself, "No, I don't want the two of you fighting in front of Riley because of me."

"She's going to have to get over this shit because it's really ridiculous, you know?" Alex muttered fastening his belt.

"She will, just not tonight. Go see your daughter, tell her I miss her and hope she feels better and then come home. I'll fix a romantic dinner for the two of us." She smiled.

"And then we can celebrate some more. We haven't done it in the kitchen in awhile." Alex grinned wickedly.

Aiden squirmed in the bed thinking about all the ways he'd pleasured her the last time.

"You better go before I hold you hostage and take advantage of you." She giggled.

"You can't rape the willing honey." Alex joked.

He reached out and yanked the covers off of her exposing her body to him. He shook his head greedily surveying every inch of her petite frame. He got on top of her and kissed his way down to her hips.

"I thought you were leaving." Aiden gasped.

He nipped the inside of her thigh making her jump, "Not before I make you scream my name again."

* * *

A few moments later Alex was in his car on the way to Bailey's house when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Alex, it's Chris. I need you to come over, Ajay and I have something we need to tell you." He said.

"I'll be there in a few." Alex replied hanging up.

He was more than a little curious about what they had to say. He arrived at their house and jogged to the door. He knocked and let himself in.

"We're in here." Ajay called from the dining room.

He entered the room cautiously. Chris and Ajay were sitting at the table both looking incredibly tense.

"What's this about?" Alex asked.

"It's about Aiden." Ajay began

He rolled his eyes, "Listen, if you're gong to bash her, I don't want to fucking hear it."

Chris looked up at Alex, "You're making a big mistake man. I should have told you sooner."

Alex shook his head angrily, "I'm outta here. I'm not going to sit here and listen to this."

Ajay bolted out of her seat, "You can't marry her Alex because she cheated on you with Petey."

Alex stopped. He felt his whole world crumbling.

"Petey told me after it happened and I just couldn't bring myself to tell you. You were so happy with her." Chris said.

"How do you know?" Alex asked barely above a whisper.

"Petey told me everything the next day. I saw the bruises he put on her."

Alex winced at his friends words. Not Aiden. She wouldn't do this to him. Bailey had been right all along, Aiden was being perfect to compensate for her affair with Petey. She'd been up to something all along.

"You had to know before you got in any deeper with her." Ajay said.

"I asked her to marry me Ajay, how much deeper can I get?" Alex yelled.

"I'm sorry man." Chris apologized.

"Does Bailey know?" he asked.

"No." Ajay said.

"Guess I should go let her know." Alex growled stalking to the door.

Chris and Ajay watched him leave, second guessing their decision to tell him.

"Think we should go ahead and bomb proof the house for when Bailey finds out and blows up?" Chris asked.

"Not enough time." She replied.

* * *

_**sorry this chapter was so choppy, I was excited about the drama and kind of rushed through this one....hope you liked it anyways :) please review!! xoxo**_


	18. Getting Even

_**You have no one to thank but BourneBetter67 for this second update she had a gun to my head and forced me to type this for her!! lol Hope you enjoy, this one's for you! xoxo**_

* * *

Alex barely paid attention on his drive to Bailey's he was so furious and confused he wasn't sure what to do. He threw the car in park and cut the ignition. He banged on the steering wheel in frustration and pain. He was in shock because he couldn't quite grasp the fact that Aiden had slept with Petey yet. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and stop the mental picture that was attacking his senses. Alex threw open the door and rushed to the front entrance. Bailey was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Riley's not here. It told Petey to take her to my mom's. He just left." She smiled smugly.

Alex slammed the door shut and locked it.

"That's actually perfect." He stated throwing his jacket on the couch.

Bailey looked confused, "Where's your little poodle?"

Alex was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, "Shut up."

Bailey glared at him, "Don't tell me to shut up! I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around."

Alex stopped pacing and jerked her to her feet. She tried to protest but he shoved her against the wall and covered her mouth with his. She pushed against him frantically. His hands were under her shirt before she realized it grasping her breasts firmly. She fought harder, scratching and pulling on his forearms. Finally he stopped, pulling away from her to gasp for air.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bailey shouted.

Alex said nothing as he pulled his shirt over his head. He reached for hers but she batted his hands away. This only spurred him on. With lightening quick hands he ripped her shirt completely off of her leaving her in her bra and pajama pants. She was so outraged at his actions she couldn't move, she stared at him with her mouth agape. He reached for her again but she spun away from him and ran upstairs. She didn't know what his problem was but she had to get away from him to call Petey for help. Alex burst through her bedroom door before she could close it. He had one of her wrists in his hand as he closed the bedroom door.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Don't act like you're not enjoying this." He said unbuckling his jeans.

He let them fall to the floor.

"What about Petey? I can't do this to him." Bailey whimpered.

"Fuck him." Alex growled pulling Bailey back to him and taking off her pants. He unhooked her bra letting her breasts fall against him.

"What about Ai…." Bailey tried.

Alex threw her on the bed forcefully.

"Don't say her name. I won't be able to do this if you say her name." he said removing his boxers.

"Maybe you shouldn't do this Alex." She said holding her breath as he crawled on top of her.

"I have to tell you something." Alex paused looking down at her.

He was hovering at her apex, caressing the folds gently as she trembled with anticipation.

"Petey slept with her. I just found out." He said.

"What!?" Bailey exclaimed.

Alex thrust inside of her completely in the same moment. She screamed with pleasure and pain. He groaned at the pressure surrounding him, his body recalling hers from memory.

"Alex, are you serious?" she gasped.

"Yeah." He grunted.

He pulled out and delved back in making her cry out again. His mouth found her nipples as he sucked them eagerly. He knew she liked it rough and knew how much she could take. She was whimpering and moaning loudly in his ear. He found his rhythm, pumping into her furiously.

"A-A-Alex…"Bailey stammered.

He could hear it in her voice that she was on the brink.

He picked up his pace, "You miss me Bay?"

"**YES!!!**" she screamed as she dug her nails into his back painfully.

His name escaped from her mouth as she came all around him. She arched her back as she felt his heat take her over. He had his eyes pinched shut as he rode her to his release. He shuddered as the final wave of his orgasm crashed over him. The only sound in the darkness was that of their heavy breathing. He rolled onto his back exhausted.

"It's been awhile." He laughed.

Bailey rolled onto her side to look at him. She had tears in her eyes, "Tell me what happened."

Alex closed his eyes at her question, "Chris told me that Petey confessed to sleeping with Aiden."

"When? How can he be sure?" Bailey asked her voice cracking.

"I don't know when, but he said that Petey had left marks on her and he saw them." He said.

"Why would he do that? How could he assure me and comfort me after everything he did?" she cried.

Alex shook his head, "Doesn't make sense to you either? I thought I was the crazy one."

Bailey looked at the clock, "Petey should be home soon."

Alex smirked devilishly, "Good, maybe he'll be in time to hear me make you cum again."

The phone rang making them both jump. Bailey reached for it but Alex took her hand and placed it on his member as he nuzzled his way to her neck. He was kissing his way up her throat to her ear. Bailey panted while she stroked him.

"Hey this is Petey, Bailey and Riley, leave a message!" the answering machine sounded.

"Hey Bay, I just wanted to let you know that Riley doesn't want me to leave so I promised her that I would stay here for the night, so I guess I'll see you in the morning. Call me back so I know you and Alex haven't killed each other. Love you." Petey left the message.

Alex smiled down at Bailey, "Looks like I've got you all to myself for the rest of the night."

Goosebumps rose all over her arms at his proclamation.

"Are we doing the right thing?" she whispered.

Alex had kissed his way down to her chest, "Remember when we kissed and then let them kiss to be fair?"

She nodded and moaned as his mouth worked magic.

"This is the same thing, only nobody asked permission." He said kissing down the valley between her breasts.

Bailey took a minute to contemplate the gravity of their situation. She though about all of the times Aiden had been sugary sweet and about all the time Petey had seen her cry because of the little bitch. The whole time everything had been a charade. The two of them conspired together the entire time. She wondered when it happened, where? She wanted to see his face when she confronted him about everything; she wanted to see his face when he found out that Alex had come over and fucked her in their house, in their bed. Then she thought about Aiden and how that little tramp had played everybody. She had wined and dined and dug her manicured talons into Alex and had him eating out of her hand. Bailey had known all along that the bitch was no good, but nobody listened to her. And then to really twist the knife in her torso, Aiden slept with Petey. She had slept with her boyfriend and then hid it. Bailey hoped she'd had a good laugh because she planned on making Alex remember why he fantasized about her while he was with other women. Alex was slowly pushing back into her when she rolled him over and enveloped him completely. Alex saw the familiar glint in her eye. He smiled knowing things were about to get much, much better for him. She rolled her hips making him moan loudly. She smiled arrogantly as she began to ride him faster. She was determined to make him forget his name before the night was over with.

* * *

Petey groaned sleepily. He looked at the digital alarm clock in Carrie's spare bedroom. It was six thirty in the morning. His phone rang again.

"Hello?" he grunted.

"Petey, its Chris, where are you?" Chris whispered frantically on the other end.

"I'm at Bailey's mom's house. I brought Riley over here last night. Why are you whispering?" Petey asked.

"Because Ajay will murder me if she finds out I'm on the phone with you. She made me tell her about you and Aiden." He rushed.

Petey's blood froze, his fingers went numb and the phone dropped to the bed. He picked it back up frantically.

"How did she even know about me and Aiden?" he choked out.

"She saw the two of you kissing in the cafeteria, so way to go dip shit!" Chris accused, "It gets worse, she wasn't going to say anything but when Alex made the announcement that he was getting married to Aiden she had to tell him."

"WHAT!?" Petey yelled.

"SSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!" Chris admonished.

"So she told Alex?" Petey asked finding it hard to move his tongue.

"Yeah, I didn't have a choice; Ajay was going to kill me. You need to get home dude and tell her yourself before she finds out from Alex." Chris advised.

Petey heard Ajay's voice through the receiver before it went dead. He threw the covers off and got dressed in record time. He sprinted out of the house and to his car. His heart was racing, he had to get to Bailey to try and save their relationship before the life he'd always wanted crumbled to pieces.

* * *

_**Seems like somebody's a little late....Confrontation time next chapter! (.) IT'S ON!! and you are SO not going to be ready for it!!! lol please review! **_

_**Thanks to those of you that do!! xoxoxo  
**_


	19. The Truth Hurts

_**My sister read this story and is forcing/begging me to do a sequel....sooo....I'm considering that very seriously :) FYI**_

* * *

Petey arrived home in record time. The house was dark. He ran to the door and let himself in.

"Bailey?" Petey called.

He stopped immediately when he saw her ripped t-shirt and Alex's leather jacket. He bent over at the waist holding onto the couch. His world was spinning out of control about to come off of it's axis. He went upstairs, each footstep slow and deliberate. His hand shook as he turned the doorknob to their bedroom. He opened the door and walked in slowly. He could smell the sweat, lust and passion in the room. Tears flooded his eyes as he saw Bailey asleep and naked in the bed. He cried out as overwhelming grief shot through him. He knew he was too late. He knew Alex had come over and told her everything. He knew they had retaliated and had sex all night as revenge for his and Aiden's infidelity.

Aiden. He wondered if she was okay. He wondered if they had gone to Alex's and confronted her first.

Bailey rolled over sleepily, a look of pure disgust came over her features as she looked at him.

"Bailey…" he whispered.

She turned on the bedside lamp and glared at him.

"Alex was here." He stated.

She nodded, "All night."

Petey dropped his head trying to keep the mental picture out of his mind.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Bailey said.

Petey looked at her, "I don't have one. It just happened. I wish I could take it back."

"You knew how much I hated her and you slept with her anyways. When did it happen?" she asked.

"The night we went out and we kissed for the first time." He said.

"Where?" she continued.

Petey lowered his head again, "In the living room on the floor."

Bailey laughed scornfully, "Was she good?"

"Bay, don't do this please." He begged.

"Answer me!" she yelled.

He nodded shamefully.

"Was she worth losing me?" she wondered.

"No. I can't lose you, you're everything to me. I don't know what happened or what made me do it but it will never happen again, I swear." He said.

"It doesn't matter. Alex is going over there to break up with her and kick her ass to the curb right now. He said he'd be back to deal with you later. I'm being nice and giving you a heads up." She smiled.

She was enjoying having all of the cards in her hands. She was enjoying watching him grovel after what he had done to their relationship. She would be mad and throw a fit when Alex got back. Her heart was in two but Petey didn't have to know that right now. He suddenly turned and went back to the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" she yelled.

"He can't break up with her. They have to stay together, they belong together. I have to make this right." He announced.

Bailey put her face in her pillow as a long primal scream erupted from her body. Even now everybody was worried about the stupid fucking cupcake whore. Bailey had had enough. She was going over there to make sure that Alex broke up with her and came back home with her. Petey and Aiden could have each other. Bailey and Alex would be together and raise their daughter. It was fate all along.

* * *

Alex unlocked his door and stepped through.

Aiden rushed into his arms hugging him tightly, "I was so worried about you. You wouldn't pick up your phone."

He pulled her off of him and went to the kitchen. He walked past the dining room. His heart took a tiny hit when he saw she'd set it up for their romantic dinner. He snorted sarcastically and shook his head. She'd really pulled a fast one on him. He should have listened to Bailey. He opened the fridge and stared at the contents.

"Do you want me to heat up some of the dinner I cooked?" she asked.

He slammed the door shut. She stood on the opposite side of the island staring at him.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" she asked softly.

He turned to stare her down, his eyes were on fire, "Because of you."

Her eyebrows came together in confusion as she watched him, "Me?"

"I found out what you did. It's all over with." He said.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned even more confused.

Alex picked up a glass and threw it against the wall. Aiden screamed taken by surprise by his actions.

"I know that you slept with Petey. You've been lying to me, to everybody the whole time!" he yelled.

"No, I didn't. Petey and I have only kissed that one time at the bar and he kissed me the other day at the hospital too, but I didn't want him too." She confessed.

"Bullshit Aiden. Petey told Chris everything, he saw the fucking bruises on you, just stop lying to me!" Alex demanded.

"I'm not lying. I never even thought about getting with Petey. I've never thought of him like that." She promised.

Alex rushed to her and shook her like a little rag doll, "I loved you Aiden! I wanted to marry you! How could you do this to me? Did you do it to get back at Bailey?"

Her teeth chattered as she tired to stop shaking, "I love **YOU** Alex! I never slept with him. Why don't you believe me?" she cried.

He let her go and stormed up to their room with her right on his heels. He tore open the closet and began snatching her clothes from their hangers.

"Alex STOP!!" she screamed.

He threw the clothes to the ground and grabbed her shoulders backing her to the bed where they both collapsed. She was gasping for air as she struggled against him. His knee forced her legs apart as he held her wrists above her head.

"If you wanted to be with him why didn't you just say so? Why didn't you just tell me instead of keeping this stupid sham of a relationship we had going on? Why did you let me fall in love with you when you knew you wanted him?" he asked.

"I didn't sleep with him! I've never lied to you about anything Alex. I love you and only you!" she whimpered.

He got off of her and paced the room, occasionally throwing something or stopping to punch the wall.

"I want you out of here. I want you gone. Now." He ordered.

"NO! I'm not leaving. I didn't do anything wrong!" she replied.

She cried as she slid down to the floor, "I didn't do anything. I waited up all night for you to come home."

"Really? Or were you hooking up with Petey again behind my back?" Alex accused standing over her.

"No, I was here waiting for you! Where were you?" she yelled at him.

"I was with Bailey." He answered.

She looked up at him. The expression on her face was one of complete agony, like she was being burned alive.

"You slept with her?" she whispered.

Alex shrugged, "Only fair right? You and Petey fuck behind our backs, why shouldn't we do it to you?"

She launched herself at him, her tiny fists beating against him.

"You have no right to be mad. It was an eye for an eye." He said, grappling her wrists together as he dragged her down the hall to the stairs.

He grabbed her purse as he pulled her through the living room. She was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. She finally landed a kick to his thigh that caused him to react swiftly. He threw her to the ground and held his leg. Petey swung the front door open and assessed the situation. He saw Alex holding his leg and Aiden crying uncontrollably on the floor. He rushed to her as Bailey ran to Alex.

Aiden shoved Petey away from her, "Why are you lying? Why did you say that we slept together?"

She could barely catch her breath she was crying so hard.

Petey held his hands out in front of her trying to calm her, "It's over Aiden. They know everything. There's no need to pretend anymore."

**"I'M NOT PRETENDING! TELL THE TRUTH! TELL THEM WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**" she pleaded.

"I can't lie anymore." He said sadly looking over at Bailey who had her arms wrapped around Alex's waist.

"You are lying!" Aiden cried.

"Just give it up and both of you get out." Bailey ordered.

Aiden was not deterred, "What proof do you have Petey?"

He stared at her in disbelief. She was actually going to try and talk her way out of this. He looked back at Bailey regretfully, "I held you down on the floor and I bruised your wrists because I was holding them too tightly. Chris and I saw them the next day."

"When?" Aiden asked.

"Oh just give it up. This isn't going to work." Bailey yelled.

Aiden turned her blazing eyes to Bailey, "**SHUT THE FUCK UP! ANSWER THE QUESTION PETEY!**"

Alex held Bailey back when he felt her lunge toward Aiden.

"It was the day after we kissed for the first time at the bar, when Alex and Bailey got so drunk." Petey said.

Tears were flowing down her face, "I never slept with you that night."

Alex suddenly went limp, "She took care of me all night because I kept throwing up."

"What?" Bailey questioned.

His breathing sped up as realization dawned on him, "That was the only night that you said it happened?"

Petey nodded.

Alex stared at Aiden, "You didn't sleep with him. You stayed with me the whole night. The only time you left was right before I came downstairs to ask you about what you were cooking for breakfast."

"What about her wrists?" Bailey asked, not convinced.

"I put her in handcuffs the night before. That's why she was wearing those huge bracelets, she didn't want anyone to ask her about the bruises." Alex explained.

Suddenly Bailey looked from Alex to Petey, "I woke you up that morning. I thought you were having a bad dream. You were dreaming about having sex with Aiden. You saw the bruises and assumed the dream was reality."

"I thought I had dreamed everything until I saw her wrists." Petey said.

Alex and Bailey looked at each other realizing the mistake they had made.

"Aiden, I'm sorry. I thought that what he said was true. I didn't know." Alex said going to her with his hands outstretched.

She pushed him back, "Don't you dare touch me! All of you people are fucking crazy!"

"Aiden, please…" Alex begged.

"You didn't even fucking _think_ to ask these questions? You didn't even fucking _think_ to get to the bottom of this? You didn't think to yourself 'hey, this doesn't sound right, Aiden wouldn't do this,' you just believed the first thing you heard?" she screamed.

His eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry."

"Were you waiting for any old excuse to come along to get back with her? Just any reason to hop back into bed with her? I know you didn't mind it did you Bailey? Anything to hurt me. I realize how much you hate me, I've always known. I deal with people like you all the time. You have everything you could ever want, but you want more. What you have isn't good enough. You can't be happy with who you are, you can't welcome people into your circle because then the focus may shift off of you. Every aspect of everybody's life has to revolve around you. I did everything to try and get you to like me so that Alex and I could be happy. I hated myself sometimes because of the shit that I let you do or say to me, the way I let you make me feel. I didn't care because I wanted him. I wanted there to be a future for us. I let you step on me so that I could keep him." Aiden revealed.

Bailey was crying, "I'm sorry Aiden, for everything."

"OH SHUT UP! I've heard that before and look where it got me. All I wanted was you, Alex. I wanted to be on good terms with everybody but all that really mattered to me was you and Riley. You're all I cared about." She paused as a sob racked her body, "We were going to start our lives together."

Alex swallowed audibly as he went to her. He pulled her to him as she cried. Petey went to Bailey.

"I'm sorry too. All of this is because of me." He said.

She looked at him and wiped her eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

He nodded without hesitation.

"Aiden please don't go." They heard Alex plead.

"Let me go! I can't deal with this right now. I need to leave." She cried pushing Alex away again.

"Baby, please!" he begged pulling on her arm.

She spun and slapped him, "Leave me alone. I need to be by myself for awhile to think things through."

She grabbed her purse and left through the front door. Her tires screeched out of the driveway when she took off down the road. Alex collapsed onto his couch, a look of confusion on his face.

"What did I just do?" he asked aloud.

Petey was guilty, "Alex, I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really did believe that we had sex that night. I just went on what I thought was true and I'm sorry."

Bailey went to Alex and gave him a hug, "She'll be back Lex, she's got to come back. She left all of her stuff."

She hoped he would at least smile, but his expression did not change.

"Alex?" Bailey called looking at his dazed face.

"Yeah, maybe she will. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll even forgive me." He laughed dejectedly, "Petey, I'm really sorry for jumping to conclusions and uh…well you know."

He nodded slowly.

Bailey kissed Alex's cheek, "She'll be back. She loves you too much to stay gone."

* * *

_**Yeah, so sorry to reaper for the sad ending...sorry again because it gets worse :( only one more chapter!! please review!! xoxo**_


	20. Already Gone

_**Okay lovelies, this is the last chapter but never fear, there is a sequel coming in the very near future :) please stay tuned for that and thank you for reading and reviewing!! you were definitely GREAT!!**_

* * *

"Sabin, what's wrong with your boy over there? He's been acting like a sad sack of shit for awhile now." James Storm asked.

Chris looked back at Alex who was sitting on a crate backstage waiting for their match. He had his arms crossed and was staring at the floor.

"He had a bad break up a few weeks ago and it's still kinda bothering him." Chris said in a low voice.

"Damn, why don't we take the boy out and get his mind off of her?" James suggested.

Chris shrugged, "He won't go. We've already tried. He just mopes around."

"Guess that's why I haven't found me a girl to ruing my life yet." James laughed loudly.

"Yeah well when you do its worth it trust me." Chris replied.

**

* * *

LOCKEROOM

* * *

**

"Bailey, when are you going to tell them?" Ajay huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I mean I just found out." Bailey said.

"Right, well, when they see that you've been written out of the story lines for awhile, don't you think they're going to ask some questions. And what about when you start showing?" Ajay argued.

Bailey dropped her head as her lip began to tremble, "I just hate this! Not that I'm pregnant just the fact that I don't know if this baby is Petey's or Alex's."

Ajay put her arm around her shoulder, "Well if its Petey's everything will be okay."

"Yeah, but if its Alex's it will just make things worse. Petey will always be reminded about that stupid mistake we all made and then Alex will feel even more hopeless about getting Aiden back. It just sucks I wish I would have never slept with him. He wouldn't be so miserable." She cried.

"Bay, you can't change anything now. You've got to do the right thing and let them know and just cross your fingers that Petey is the father." Ajay smiled.

Bailey laughed while she cried, "Can you believe that I actually wish Aiden would come back? I hate seeing Alex like he is, especially because it's partially my fault."

"Just tell them tonight and stop stressing out. It's not good for you or the baby." Ajay said.

**

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

* * *

**

Bailey took a deep breath. Ajay gave her a wink to reassure her.

"Petey and Alex can I talk to you in private please?" she asked.

They looked at each other before following her into the other room. Alex closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong honey?" Petey asked kissing her lips.

Bailey looked at them both sadly, "There's no easy way to say this but I have to tell you both. I-I'm pregnant."

Petey stayed perfectly still. Alex's breath whooshed out of him as he shook his head and put his hands on his knees.

"I'm sorry." She cried.

Petey wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay. We'll figure something out. When will you know the paternity?"

"In a few weeks around Thanksgiving." She sniffled.

Alex looked up with tears in his eyes, "I'm not mad that you're pregnant, I'm just upset because if that baby is mine I'll never get a chance to be with Aiden."

"Has she called you back at all?" Petey asked.

He shook his head dejectedly, "I'm gonna head home. Just let me know when you need me to take the test, okay?"

Bailey buried her head in Petey's chest.

"Shhh, shh, it's going to be okay Bailey. We'll figure something out, I promise." Petey assured.

He was hiding the fact that he was scared to death from her very well. He didn't want to add anymore stress to her by being upset about the news that she was pregnant. All they could do now was hurry up and wait.

**

* * *

CHRISTMAS EVE

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered at Petey and Bailey's house celebrating.

Petey came up behind Bailey and rubbed her stomach, "How are the dynamic duo doing?"

She smiled, "They're fine. I think they're sleeping, they just stopped kicking a few minutes ago."

He kissed her cheek bliss full beyond belief. Finding out he was the father of Bailey's twins was probably the best day of his life by far. He remembered the look of relief on Alex's face when they received the results. He remembered how both he and Bailey had cried in each others arms. After they found out the paternity, things slowly got back to normal. Alex had cheered up a bit and had started laughing and joking again like his usual self.

Everything was getting back to normal, until the doorbell rang.

Bailey kissed Petey, "I'll get it. Make sure Ajay and Chris don't burn the house down while they help the kid's make Santa cookies"

She laughed to herself and cradled her womb as she opened the front door. She gasped when she saw who it was.

Aiden was facing away from the door looking out across the snow. She turned slowly to come face to face with Bailey.

Bailey's heart constricted, "You look beautiful."

"I just came from a charity auction." She replied quietly.

Her floor length fur coat swirled around her as an icy blast of wind circled the women.

"You're pregnant, congratulations." Aiden smiled, her sunset eyes dimming a bit.

Bailey looked down at her growing abdomen, "Yeah, umm, I'm having twins. Petey's finally going to have kids of his own."

"That's nice." She said.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you stand out in the cold, why don't you come in?" Bailey asked stepping aside.

Aiden didn't budge, "I actually just wanted to stop by and drop these off for Riley and Joey. I didn't want to interrupt."

Bailey noticed the large bag of wrapped presents in her hand, "Why don't you come in and give them to them yourself? They ask about you all the time."

Aiden shook her head, "I think that might be a little confusing. Here, just take them. I'll let you get back to your party."

Bailey took the bag but held Aiden's hand.

Her eyes were shimmering with tears, "We really have missed you. Especially Alex, he hasn't been himself since you left."

Aiden shook her head, "I need to go."

Riley appeared from the kitchen in the hallway squinting at the doorway.

"A-Ten?" she called.

Joey came beside her, "It's A-TEN!!" he shouted as he and Riley sprinting through the door and wrapped their arms around her.

"Hey, I've missed you guys so much." She smiled kneeling down to hug them both.

"We missed you too!" Joey said kissing her cheek.

"Where have you been?" Riley asked looking at her.

"Working. I brought you some presents straight from Santa Claus himself, because he and I are really good friends." She smiled.

"Did you tell him we were kinda good?" Joey asked.

She nodded, "I did and he told me to bring you all of these since you were kinda good."

"YAY!!" they both shouted.

"Why don't you go back inside and maybe you can open one tonight." She said standing back up.

They took her hands and pulled her.

"Come on!" they urged.

"I actually have to go, but I hope you like what Santa Claus sent you." Aiden said.

They turned around to look up at her.

"Please?" Riley gave her another hug, "We missed you, we don't want you to leave."

Joey pulled on her again, "We need help making cookies anyways. Mommy and Daddy bought the already made ones and they're no fun!"

Aiden hesitated in the doorway. She looked at Bailey's hopeful face.

"Please?" they asked again.

She took a deep breath as she stepped inside.

"YAY!!" they both screamed.

"I'll take your coat." Bailey offered.

"Thanks." Aiden said pulling it off.

"Oooohhh!! You look so pretty!" Joey jumped up and down.

"Like a Christmas princess!" Riley laughed jumping up and down too.

Aiden couldn't help but laugh too. Her red floor length satin backless halter gown shimmered in the light.

"LET'S GO MAKE COOKIES!!" the kids screamed running into the kitchen.

Aiden's heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she went to the kitchen behind Bailey.

"Look who we found." Bailey sang as she entered.

Aiden turned the corner, her head ducked demurely as she smiled weakly at them.

"Oh my God!!" Ajay screamed embracing her tightly, "I'm so glad you're here!"

Chris gave her a hug too, "Yeah, we suck at making cookies."

Aiden laughed at them.

Petey cautiously came up to her, "It's good to see you again Aiden. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She replied.

"Riley, Daddy and Uncle James were trying to watch the game that's why we were in the garage." Alex griped as he held his arms out in front of him.

He came into the kitchen with a blindfold on.

The kids pushed on his legs, "Okay, stop."

"Damn, I know you ain't been good enough to get a Christmas present like that!" James joked, laying eyes on Aiden.

"What is it? A car? A hot tub?" Alex guessed.

"Nope, but she'd look good in either one of them." James said.

Alex tore the blindfold from his eyes and saw Aiden standing in the kitchen.

"Holy. Fuck." He gasped.

Ajay and Petey already had the kids ears covered in preparation for Alex's reaction. He took several steps toward her, his legs wobbling.

He couldn't breathe as he stopped in front of her, "I can't believe you're here."

"I just came to drop off Riley and Joey's presents." She said quietly.

He nodded slowly as he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

He felt her pulling away and released her, "Can we talk before you leave please?"

She nodded.

"Let's make cookies!" Riley and Joey yelled.

"Hell no, not before somebody introduces me." James stated.

Alex zeroed in on James hoping the "back the fuck off" message was clear in his expression. He advanced on Aiden ignoring Alex.

"I'm James Storm." He said holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Aiden Carlton."

She placed her hand in his.

He brought it to his lips, "The pleasure's all mine."

Alex gritted his teeth as Aiden smiled at James.

"Now can we make cookies?" Joey sighed.

Aiden nodded, "I'm going to need my hand back."

"Oh, right." James blundered.

She smirked before turning back to the kitchen island. The kids were excitedly helping Aiden pull out the different ingredients they were going to need. James went to the fridge and pulled out two fresh beers and sat on one of the barstools.

"You want to help too?" Aiden asked amused by his actions.

"Why not? I've never cooked anything in my life, no time like the present to start." He said taking a swig of his beer.

"Wash your hands!" Riley ordered.

"Yeah, we don't want beer cookies!" Joeys said handing Aiden an egg.

Alex was watching James with mounting fury.

Ajay noticed this and pulled him into the next room.

"Alex, calm down." She began.

"What the hell is he doing? He's moving in on Aiden right in front of me and you're telling me to calm down?" he asked.

"Think about it, Aiden is not going to like you trying to control her now that you're not together. Just let it ride and I'll talk to James okay?" she suggested.

"Tell him to stay away from her or he and I are going to have a little chat." Alex threatened going back into the kitchen.

After they finished making cookies the kids took Aiden upstairs to play with them in Riley's room. Alex was uneasily fidgeting in his chair.

"What's the matter with you?" Petey asked.

"I want to talk to her, I want to clear things up and get back together. I'm just antsy, I can't sit still." He said.

"I'd want that if I were you too. She's great." James commented.

Alex glared at him, "I think this goes without saying but I'm her fiancé alright, so why don't you just lay off trying to weasel your way in."

James shrugged indifferently, "She's your _ex-fiancé_ and maybe you should've held onto her a little tighter if she meant that much to you."

Alex stood up from his chair as Chris jumped up in front of him.

"Relax; Aiden will be pissed if you start a fight. James leave him alone will ya?" Chris asked.

James laughed as he stood up to return to the kitchen.

Alex looked at Ajay angrily, "I think now's a good time to have that talk with him, don't you think?"

Ajay glared at him, "Alright, alright, I'm going."

Alex sat back down and put his face in his hands, "This is killing me. I'm gonna go check on them."

They watched him take the stairs two at a time.

"I hope she forgives him." Petey sighed.

Bailey shook her head, "She didn't even want to come in. I just don't think she's had enough time to deal with all of this yet."

Alex went to Riley's door and opened it slowly. He saw the three of them asleep in the tent that she'd made for them. He went to the linen closet down the hall and pulled out a down comforter that he spread across them. He pressed his fingertips to his lips and then to Aiden's cheek. He watched her even breathing for a few moments before he went back into the hallway. He turned off the lights and closed the door.

"How'd it go?" Bailey asked eagerly.

"They were asleep." He said, "You don't mind if I stay here tonight so that I can talk to her in the morning do you?"

"No, of course not. James has the guest room but we can pull out the couch for you." She offered.

"Thanks." He sighed.

After awhile they all retired to their rooms. Alex lay on the couch and stared at the Christmas tree's dancing lights until he fell asleep. He tossed and turned all night as he dreamed about Aiden and how he'd missed her.

* * *

He woke the next morning to the kids running down the stairs screaming.

"We get to open our presents!" Riley squealed.

Joey jumped up and down, "Santa ate our cookies and he drank our milk!"

Alex sat up and smiled at them, "Where's Aiden?"

Riley and Joey both stopped jumping and laughing and stared at him.

"Is she still upstairs?" he asked.

They shook their heads no.

"We made you and mommy a present last night." Riley stated.

"Go get it." Alex said.

"Morning Shell." Bailey yawned going to the kitchen.

"Aiden left last night." He whispered.

Bailey gasped, "No! She said she was going to talk to you though."

Alex shook his head his eyes brimming with tears, "The kids said they helped her make a present for us."

Riley and Joey bounded downstairs with a booklet that was tied together with string.

"We colored that." Joey grinned pointing at the cover.

There were three stick figures on the front one of Riley, Joey, and Aiden.

"Her said she had to leave and that made us sad, but then her said she would draw all of the stuff she does that we like so it would be like she's here." Riley explained opening the book to the first page, "See…how to make a tent!"

Joey flipped the next page, "How to make cookies."

Riley flipped the next page, "What not to wear. It's all in there daddy so we won't miss her."

Alex was trying to hold back his tears, "Did she say where she was going?" he choked out.

Joey nodded and flipped to the back, "Wherever that thing is."

Alex stared at the picture of the Eiffel tower. She was going to France. The tears fell when he turned to the next page.

"We have to mark off a box each day and when we get down to the last one, she promised we would see her again." Riley smiled.

Three hundred and sixty five days.

A whole year before she would be back.

A whole year he would have to endure without her.

"Daddy don't cry. She left you another present too." Riley said running upstairs to get it.

Bailey covered her mouth as she watched her best friend's world crash all around him.

Riley held out a velvet box to him. He held the open ring box in his shaking hands. The engagement ring he'd bought for her was nestled inside. He closed the box slowly and kissed Riley's cheek and ruffled Joey's hair. They went back to oohing and ahhing over the presents.

"I gotta get out of here." He whispered to Bailey.

She sniffed and wiped here eyes, "I'm so sorry Alex."

He bit his lip and shrugged, "Nothing I can do now. She wants space and I have to give it to her."

He shrugged again and shoved his hands into his pockets. Bailey watched him leave.

"Where's he going?" Ajay questioned when she came downstairs.

Bailey looked at her friend, tears still in her eyes and handed her the book that Aiden and the kids had made.

"No!! Poor Alex." Ajay whispered.

"I feel so bad for him; you should have seen his face. He was completely devastated." Bailey cried.

"He's always been there for us, now we have to be there for him." Ajay said.

* * *

_**AWFUL!! that's how if feel for poor Alex...so see, now i HAVE to write a sequel :) please review xoxo**_

_**HUGE SHOUT OUTS GO TO: BOURNEBETTER67, KENNEDY'S FRIDAY NIGHT DELIGHT, CENACANDICEFAN4LIFE, REAPER07,**_

_**THANK YA'LL SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND KEEPING ME BUSY UPDATING!! SEQUELS COMING I PROMISE!!  
**_


End file.
